Unfaithful
by smilingdork
Summary: CHAPTER NINE! It's UP! Please please please send me the reviews. There's one more part of this story to go and I don't know if people are enjoying it anymore so let me know if you want me to keep going!
1. Injuries, and Bumping into

  
Title: Unfaithful Part 1 Authors: Lindsay AND Edene Author's note: Hey all this story is a little bit different then other stories on this page. This sotry was written by both Edene and I. We hope you like it and Edene is working hard on part 2 as we speak. So send feedback to Edene at jclvr77@hotmail.com or Lindsay at My2ndpick@aol.com Summary: This story was brought to Edene and I attention from a movie called Unfaithful. Chris and Lindsay are married. Lindsay is right out of law school and in her early twenties. Bobby owns the firm the rest is all the same just a few minor changes. Enjoy! "Unfaithful" Part 1 Lindsay's POV I was hurrying around the kitchen trying to clean up our morning dishes and loadthem in the dish washer. I had yet to shower and Chris was getting ready to head to the office for an early court appointment. "Linds sweetie, I'm leaving." Chris came in fixing his tie and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "Okay, have a good day I've got to be in court this morning so I''ll talk to you at lunch." "Be careful the weather is awful out there, it's pooring out." "I will bye." Chris was always thinking of me always making sure I was careful. He's such a great guy, we had been married for about 2 years and we had wed assoon as I graduated Harvard Law. I had been working at a big law firm, Finley &Hoe to be more specific, for about a year now and it was okay, Chris was alwaystelling me I was meant for the big class law firms and it's where I belonged, truthbe I really wanted to start my own practice. We have a beautiful victorian house right on the outskirts of Boston. Life couldn't be better for us. I finished up with the dishes and headed upstairs to get ready for a day ofdefending my clients. I was in a hurry walking to the courthouse and the storm was just picking up, there were so many people on the streets in front of the courthouse and I couldn't see where I was going, next thing I knew I had tripped and couldn't get up with all the people clustered around me, my new suit was runied I had to be in court in 20 minutes and my hair was a complete mess, plus add to thatI had a cut now forming on my left knee. Then some man held out his hand and offered to help me up, I looked up and couldn't breathe, the man standing beforeme was tall, dark and had rich baby blue eyes. "Are you okay?" His voice was so soft and caring. "Umm. Yeah, I just... well I..." I couldn't say anything. He kind of chuckled. "Come on, your not doing any good on the ground and he brought me to my feet. "Thank you. I'm Lindsay." "I'm Bobby, are you a lawyer?" "Uh.. Yeah I am actually really late for a deposition right now, I have to be there in 10 minutes, and I am a mess I can't possibly do it now looking like this." "Is it just a depo?" "Yeah, client found with drugs, I was hoping to get the case kicked, it was an illegal search." "Let me do it." "Excuse me? I don't even know you, and and and you, you expect me to hand you over my client's case." "I'm a criminal defense attorney. It will be easy." "I know who you are I've heard of you quite a bit to be honest." "Well, let me do it you are in no condition to do it let me, I was just coming from the courthouse." I looked at him and hesitated for another moment. "Okay, fine but I'm going with you, I'll sit in the gallery." "Okay good, then we have to get that knee of yours fixed up." I looked down andhadn't noticed the blood and cut on my knee. 45 minutes later Bobby had me, my client and him out of the courthouse. I was limping and my knee was just getting worse. Bobby must have noticed this becasue next thing he is telling me he'll bring me back to his office to fix it up. "No it's okay." "No,no I insisit please, let's go." I couldn't say no to him he was so sweet and hewas gorgeous, I kept telling myself to stop, not only am I married but I'm way to yound for him, I'm just out of law school for crying out loud. So there we were in front of the door leading to his office. "Donnell & Associates, I've heard of you guys, I didn't know you were that BobbyDonnell." "Yep, that's me the one and only." We walked in and there were 3 people in the outer office. Some pudgy man with dark hair, some teenager, she can't be a lawyer, and some girl with really long brown hair and like 102 earings. I followed Bobbyinto his office. He walked over to the bathroom in his office, coming out with a wet cloth. "So you should try to be more careful out there." He was bent down looking at my knee I could feel his breath on my skin as he dabbed my knee. "I usually am. It's just with the depo and running late and this god awful weather." He looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back. What in the world am I doing? "There you should be good as new in no time." He finished putting the band aid on and stood in front of me holding his hands out to help me up. "Thanks. This was really very kind of you." "Not a problem." We smiled at each other once more. "Well I should probably get going. " "Alright." I walked to the door and reached for the knob. Something inside me wanted him to stop my actions. I can't even believe I'm thinking about this. I'm married. I love Chris. I AM MARRIED! "Maybe I'll see you again." I nodded yes and left his office. I ignored all of the stares as I walked through the office. A sudden rush of excitement swept over me kind of like when you have an excellent first date and you're thinking to yourself hey this guy is amazing and he could, he could be the one. The only thing is I AM MARRIED. End of part 1 


	2. Sex, Lies & Bobby

  
Here it is the next part...Sex...Lies...And Bobby Authors: Linnie and Edene Authors Notes: We hope all of you enjoy this. I would say this has an R rating so, you have been warned. Feedback: We love it so please send it!!! Linds My2ndpick@aol.com or to me Edene Jclvr77@hotmail.com Disclaimer: We dont own but wouldn't it be fun if we did? Happy reading!!!! Unfaithful Part 2 I rushed home feeling guilty about the thoughts I was having. I got home and started dinner. I was still thinking about Bobby. His eyes, his smile, the way he touched my knee. I stood in front of the pot stirring and daydreaming. I felt arms wrapping around me. "Hey baby." "Hey." My body tensed a little as I heard Chris' voice. I kept stirring as he kissed down my neck. I heard his voice. As he spoke but the words seemed distant. "Linds are you okay." " I'm fine, except for when I got stuck in the rain and fell to the ground." "Oh honey. Are you hurt?" "No just a little scrape on the knee and a whole lot of embarrassment. There was this nice guy who helped me out." He stood by the table pouring some wine. "Oh really? Was he good looking?" I roll my eyes at him. He starts to laugh, "Did you catch his name?" "Actually I didn't everything happened so quickly." "Oh I see." We sat at the table eating in silence. I felt an immense amount of guilt for keeping Bobby's name a secret. What am I doing? This is insane. I looked up at Chris who was laughing about something that happened in his day. I looked at him but thought of what it would be like to have Bobby sitting in front of me laughing. When we finished, we cleared the table in silence. "Linds are you feeling okay." "I'm fine just a little tired." "Okay." He kissed my cheek and walked to the office. I finished the dishes and went to my bedroom. Maybe sleep will help me forget this whole Bobby fascination. I slipped into bed and tried to keep my mind off Bobby Donnell. Chris slipped into bed a few minutes later and wrapped his arms around me. I felt at ease when he did. This is where I belong. I just kept repeating it to myself. Chris is my husband and he is wonderful. I fell asleep still not convinced at about how happy I truly was. The next morning came all to quickly. Chris had already left when I woke. I didn't have court until 4 today and the rest of my morning and day was clear. I got up and dressed. I headed out the door and towards Bobby's office. I wanted to give him a thank you present for helping me. I know it doesn't seem like a good idea and it probably isn't but something keeps telling me to go. Just to see him again. I made my way down the corridor I suddenly got nervous about seeing him again. I opened the door. "Hi can I help you?" "Uh Is Bobby Donnell in?" "Yes, did you have an appointment?" "Um no, is he busy?" "Let me go check for you." She was friendly in an annoying sort of way. I watched her leave and then step back out. "You can go in if you want." "Thanks." I step inside, "Hi. I just came to um give you this." I held up the bottle of wine, "You know as a thank you." "Well thank you." He walked towards me and grabbed the bottle his hand grazing mine. "No problem. I guess I should go then. You look pretty busy." "No don't be silly. What do you say we go get some coffee?" He grabbed his suit jacket and put it on. How could I possibly say no now? "Well okay." We walk out together. "Lucy I'll be back later my cell is on if you need me." With that we walk of the office and get into the elevator. After moments of silence, "I'm glad you came back." "It was the least I could do. I mean you did save me yesterday." "Really it was no big deal. So which firm do you work for?" "Finley & Hoe." "Ah, that's a huge firm." "Yeah I'm thinking of going to somewhere smaller.""Really? Why?" "Because I don't really get a lot of court time and work in the courtroom." "Well you were in the courtroom the other day" "Yeah but that was a drug dealer case, which I am sick of and that was a gift to be there." "Oh." "I was thinking of maybe looking for a smaller firm or opening my own." "I love having a small firm it's so more open and personal." We stepped out of the elevator and Bobby and I walked to the small café down the street. The whole time we were walking our conversation kept going not once was there silence, that's something I haven't experienced with Chris in so long. We walked into the café and sat in a small little booth in the back. "What can I get you two this afternoon?" "I'll have a coffee, what would you like Lindsay?" "I'll have the same thank you." I looked up into his blue eyes, they are so rich and full of ambition, I couldn't take myself away. I also have to stop thinking like this. "So, Lindsay, tell me about yourself. I already know what you do for a living." "Well, I am 24 years old, and I just graduated law school about 1 ½ year ago. I went to Harvard and grew up in Cambridge all my life. My parents are divorced and I have a little brother. What about you?" I couldn't believe how easily I was opening myself up to this man. I didn't even know him. "Well, I am 35 years old, I grew up in the South end of Boston and have lived there all my life, I went to Boston University and opened my own firm. My mother passed away when I was 15 and it's been just my father and me since, it's been really hard but we have been supporting each other the whole time." "I'm sorry about your mom, if you don't mind me asking-" "She had cancer." He knew my sentences before I finished. "I'm so sorry." "Thanks, I'm not to good with opening up about that subject." "That's something I can understand." There was a short silence but it was completely comfortable. We talked about everything for about an hour. I started opening up to him about personal stories not even Chris knew. I did however leave out the personal subject that I was married. I couldn't believe what I was doing. Why did it feel so right but so wrong at the same time? Next I knew the waitress came over with our check. I reached to pay for it when his hand grazed my reaching for it at the same time. We looked up and our eyes met. "Let me pay." "No, Bobby it's okay." "My treat." I handed him the check. He paid and we walked back to his office talking the whole time. We walked into his office and I got more and more looks each time, Bobby must have noticed because he stopped before we walked into his office. "You guys, this is a friend of mine, her name is Lindsay. Lindsay these are my associates." "Hi, it's nice to meet you guys." They all said hello to me and Bobby walked me into his office. "Have a seat Linds." I sat on his couch and he sat next to me. He looked into my eyes and I looked deep into his eyes, they were so gorgeous and full of love. We leaned in closer and are lips met, it was a very gentle kiss but it was full of so much passion. I thought of Chris and pulled back. He looked up at me confused. "I'm so sorry Bobby it's just-I mean-I'm, well." "Was there a thought there?" He teased me, and I laughed. "I just want to be open and front with you." "Okay. What is it?" "I'm married." There I said it flat out and straight. He looked at me for a second and then leaned in again towards me. Before I knew it he was kissing me harder this time with more passion. I opened my mouth and he forced his tongue into my mouth. I responded and I thought of Chris but as quick as the thought came to mind it was gone. Bobby reached over and started unbuttoning my blouse and my hands were suddenly ripping the buttons off his shirt. He was lying on top of me and he felt so good, so warm against my body. I wrapped my arms around his neck and down his back scratching his back, digging my nails into his back. I reached for his belt buckle and our clothes were quickly removed. Then it happened, I had become a cheater. Bobby thrust himself into me and it felt so right, I didn't think of Chris, all I was thinking about was this man and how good he felt. He kept thrusting and I couldn't stay quiet, he put one of his gentle hands over my mouth to keep me quiet so the other workers wouldn't hear us. After we made love-no it can't be making love that's what I do with my husband, but it wasn't just sex to me it felt so right-almost like it was meant to happen. We laid in each others arms on his couch, he stroked my hair and I laid my head on his chest playing with his chest hair. We stayed silent for so long inhaling the moment, both breathing deep. He kissed the top of my head. "The others are probably going to suspect something soon." I smiled. "Yeah." We slowly made our way up and off the couch and dressed ourselves. "Look Lindsay, I'm sorry about what just happened, I took advantage and didn't even think, I mean your married and I-" I didn't let him finish I kissed him passionately and we caught in the moment, then I pulled back. "Don't be sorry Bobby, I enjoyed it." "You did?" "Yeah, I know I shouldn't be having these feelings or these thoughts but I don't know why, it just felt so right." "Yeah." Bobby was breathless and speechless, allow me to laugh a little. "Listen Bobby, I'll come by and see you tomorrow, I'll give you my cell phone number but be careful when you call me, and I'll give you my office number." "Okay. Let me give you my numbers too." We exchanged our numbers. "I'll try and call you at your place tonight Bobby, Chris is working late so maybe I can come by." "Okay, yeah. That would be-that would be nice." "Okay, well I have to get going you probably have work to do too." "Okay. I'll see you later." I smiled at him and walked to his door." "Yeah, I'll see you later." And I walked out the door stared at his associates and walked to the elevator, thinking about how right it felt to be with Bobby and how wrong it was to feel this way. There was one big problem. I was married. I kept the thought in my mind and all day and after talking to Bobby when I got back to my office, I could only think about how happy I was going to be tonight. I was having dinner at Bobby's place. End of part 2 


	3. Dinner & Romance

Unfaithful Part 3 Authors: Edene & Lynndsiey Author's Note: I know I speak for Edene as well as me when I say thank you so much for all the feedback, we've gotten so much feddback on this peice. Thank you guys so so much we love doing this and we do it for you guys. On a more personal note thank you to everyone who has been supporting me this past week with everything, those of you who e-mail me I'm sorry I haven't e-mailed you back but I'm trying to get to it, I've got so much going. I also won't be working on my other stories just yet I am still healing from this week I've had, but Edene and I will be working on Unfaithful. Anyways enough of my rambling. Enjoy. Feedback can go to jclvr77@hotmail.com (Edene) or Myn2dpick@aol.com (Lynds) Summary; See first 2 parts Disclaimer: We don't own them but I sure need a certain one of them to cheer me up now. "Unfaithful" Part 3 "Hey Chris it's me. I just wanted to call and let you know I have some extra work to do so you can reach me on my cell if you need anything." I took a deep breath in after that call. I can't believe I lied to him. Chris is a great husband and I had a seemingly perfect life until a twist of fate knocked me down and I met Bobby. I don't know if it's love all I do know is that it feels right. I stood in front of his door for a few minutes Chris' face flashed into my head as I knocked on the door. Why am I doing this? I knocked softly. My heart was pounding as it opened slowly. "Hey." He kissed my cheek and all of my worries disappeared there was nothing but this moment. "Hi." I stepped inside as he took my coat. He has a very manly apartment. "Dinner should be done soon. Make yourself at home. I'll go get some wine." I sat down on the couch. I was still a little nervous about this whole situation. "Here. I hope red is okay." "It's great thanks." I take the wine a sip. "Are you okay? You seem a little nervous." "It was that obvious huh? I guess I'm not much of an actor." We both laugh softly. "You don't have to be nervous Lindsay. We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with. I completely understand if you want to leave." He is just so sweet. "No, I want to do this." "Only if you're sure." I don't know what came over me but I kissed him. "I'm sure." "Good. I'll be right back. I'm going to go check on dinner." He leaves the room, walks into the kitchen and I decide to follow. "Is there anything I can help you with?" I ask wrapping my arms around his waist. My hands running up and down his chest. "Nope. Everything is under control." He spins around and faces me planting his lips on mine. Our kiss intensifies and we completely forget about eating. Dessert has always been my favorite part anyway. He reaches to turn off the stove. We continue to kiss. He slipped my shirt off as we stumbled to his bedroom. I reach for his shirt and pull it off quickly. Our lips never parting as undo his belt and unbutton his pants allowing them to slip off. My skirt is no longer on. Our clothes line the path towards his bedroom. Finally we made it to his bed. I gently pushed him on to the bed and climbed on top of him. I looked into his eyes as I grinded against him. I've never taken control before and it feels good. He flipped us over he was now on top. "Uh... Oh... Bobby... Yes.." I hissed as he thrust himself in and out of me. Our speech was incoherent. Moans filled the night air breaking the silence. Our breathing grew heavier ecstasy heightened as we found release. His body grew limp above me. I loved the way our bodies connected. He shifted off me. I lie on my stomach facing him. His fingers tracing soft circles on my back. I smile widely. "What?" He asks smiling back at me. "Nothing." "No tell me. What's on your mind?" "I was just thinking... Well I was thinking I have never felt this good in my entire life." "Really? I'm the good?" I laugh and slap his chest softly. "Yeah you could say that." He kisses me softly. "I think it's a little more than that. I don't know Bobby but you make me feel like a completely different woman. Because I have never been capable of great sex and low and behold I meet you and I have phenomenal sex." "I think I know what you mean." I look over at the clock. It was getting pretty late but I didn't want to leave. Bobby is looking over at me he is leaning on his arm. "You have to leave don't you?" "It is getting pretty late." "I understand." I get up and put my clothes on. Bobby slips his boxers on and walks me to the door. "Well I had a great time." I kiss him one last time. "So did I. Are you sure you can't stay for just a little longer." "I'm sure..." I step outside his door and begin to walk away but something stops me. I walk back to his door. I knock softly. He opens the door and I move towards him kissing him once again. We continue to kiss as he closes the door. I wrap my legs around him and he carries me to his bedroom. "I'm glad you came back." "So am I." We are once again lying in bed facing each other. "Lindsay what spot on your body would you say turns you on the most?" "Well, I've never told anyone this but I love to get my elbows sucked." "Your elbows really?" He looks at me questioningly. "Yes really. Don't make fun. I know it's weird but you asked so I told." I started to laugh, "I can't believe I just told you that." He moves closer to me trailing kisses down my arm. "It's different. To each their own." He continues to kiss and lick down my arm reaching my elbow. My breathing grows heavier as he sucks on my elbow. I love the way his lips feel on my skin. They're tender and smooth. I begin to moan as he sucks a little harder, "You weren't kidding you really do you like to get your elbows sucked." I laugh. "So you were just testing me." "Yup I thought you might be pulling my leg or something." "Perfectly serious." "Well I know that now. So, why haven't you told your husband about that?" "I guess he never asked." I couldn't look at Bobby. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that." He apologized and kissed my cheek. "It's okay. You wear me out Bobby you really do." I say with a sigh. "I know exactly what you mean. What'd you say we get some sleep?" "Excellent idea." He spoons me up in his arms and we drift to sleep. I looked up at the clock 5:00 am. I looked at Bobby who was sound asleep. I kissed his cheek softly and slipped out of bed trying not to wake him. Chris would be awake soon. I threw my clothes on and went home. The drive was unusually long. I think I hit every red light. I pulled into the drive way unlocked the door and went to our bedroom. I walked in and found Chris in bed awake. "Lindsay where on earth have you been?" "I just lost track of time at work I must've fallen a sleep or something." "Well I called your cell phone and it was off." "I'm sorry honey. I turned it off when I was in a meeting and I guess I didn't turn it back on." I walked towards him and sat on the bed. "I really am sorry Chris." "You should've called Lindsay." The anger in his voice grew. I looked at him in sadness. I hated lying to him. I hated to see how much hurt I caused. I stroked his hand hoping his suspicion would die down. "I know. I'm sorry. I will next time I promise." "Lindsay, are you... Never mind. Please next time just call." I nodded and he kissed my cheek. I know it is horrible of me to be thinking about Bobby at a time like this. I could have been caught. I went about the bedroom getting ready for work while Chris was already finished dressing. We both left the house at the same time after spending a silent morning together. I couldn't believe this, I feel so guilty, look what I am doing to Chris. I walked into my office and hadn't been at my desk more than 5 minutes before the phone rang, thinking it had to be Bobby this early I answered seductively. "Hi." It was him a huge smile spread on my face. "Hey, what are you doing tonight?" "Tonight, uh, tonights bad, Chris will be home at like 4, he has a meeting then he's done." The smile was gone. "Oh, okay, well will you call me later?" "Of course. I'll try to at least if I can." "Okay, well I'll talk to you later." "Yeah, bye Bobby." "Bye Linds." As soon as I hung up the phone it rang, again thinking it was him I answered. I put on a playful tone. "Hey, I told you I can't talk now--" I was cut off. "Hey baby, what are you talking about? I call you everyday." I could have slapped myself, how dumb could I be, my husband always calls me at work. "Yeah, I know, I'm just fooling with you." I tried to save myself. "Really? Well, you're not going to be in a happy mood after I tell you this." "What?" "I have to go away." Pause. "For a week, they said maybe longer, they aren't sure." "What? You have to go?" Was I really upset? I didn't know. "Yeah I'm sorry, I have to leave tonight. I'm going home around 2, I'm gonna pack and stop by your office around 3 and say bye." "Okay, I'll see you later." "Love you." "Love you too, bye Chris." As soon as I hung up I decided a personal visit instead of a phone call to Bobby would be better. I walked into his office. "Is Bobby in?" "No, but he'll be back in a minute, you can sit in his office." "Okay, great thanks." I walked in and sat down in his chair and put my feet on his desk. I sat there for 5 minutes before he walked in and when he did I just sat there smiling. "Hey, this is a surprise." I stood up and reached for him and wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist. "What are you doing here?" I sat back in his chair. "You comfortable?" I smiled. "Yes, very, but listen Chris has to go away for a week, but he might have to stay longer." Bobby's smile grew. "So that means we're husband free for at least a week?" I smiled at him and kissed him again. "That's right, I was thinking you could stay at my house for the week, since he won't be home." "Okay, that sounds fun." I kissed him again and pulled back. "Well, I gotta get back to the office, he is coming by to say goodbye before he leaves." "Okay, call me after he comes by, what time is he coming?" "He said 3 why?" "Well, I can come visit you before that." I smiled again, god this guy is awesome. "Okay, so I'll see you in a little bit." We kissed again and I walked out getting stares from everybody. I finally sat down at my desk at 1:30 with a salad and diet coke in my hands. When I sat down the buzzer on my intercom went off. 'What now." I thought aloud, I couldn't get a second of quiet today. "Lindsay there's a Bobby Donnell to see you." I smiled at his name. "Great, send him in." I looked down at the paperwork I had yet a chance to get to. Just as I started on the papers there was a knock on the door, I looked up and smiled at him. "Come in." He walked in and closed the door. "Hey." "Hey." I walked up and gave him a kiss. "They don't let you go out for lunch?" He pointed to my salad and diet coke. "They do but I've been so busy today, have a seat." He sat across from my desk. "Really? Anything interesting?" "Not really. It's actually pretty boring. I am so glad you came by." He moved his seat next to mine. "I'm glad I came by too." He kissed me softly. His hand resting on my leg as we talked about our days. "It has been a very long day. I can't wait for it to end and just go home to relax." "That will be nice. You feel tense." He gets up and moves behind me placing his hand on my shoulders gently massaging the knots away. "That feels great Bobby thanks." "So a whole week huh?" "Yup a whole week just us." I feel like a horrible woman. How could I be doing this now? I looked up at the clock. "Bobby you better be going. Chris will be here any minute." The intercom on my desk buzzed. My heart jumped Oh God it's him. Chris is here and so is Bobby. Quick think. "Are you going to answer that?" "Yeah." I pressed the button." What is it?" "Chris is here to see you." "Okay just a minute." I turned to Bobby, " What are we going to do?" "First you have to relax. Take a breath and play along. Tell her to send him in." "What? Are you insane?" "Trust me." He kisses me quickly on the lips. I wish it were that easy but here I go anyway. "Okay tell him to come in." Bobby sat in the chair across from my desk and got up as Chris came in. "Linds I could've waited." Chris walked over to me and kissed my cheek. I wrapped my arm around his waist. "It's okay we were just about done anyhow." "Yes, thanks for all the help Mrs. Kelton." "Not a problem and please call me Lindsay." I smiled at him, " Oh I'm sorry Chris Honey this is Bobby Donnell." Chris stuck out his hand. "It's nice to meet you. Bobby Donnell don't you have your own firm?" "Yes but I needed some extra help for a civil case and Mrs. Kelton I mean Lindsay was highly recommended." "I see." "Well I have to get going. Thank you again Lindsay." "Not a problem." He walked out leaving me a little less panicked than moments before. "I really hate to go Linds but I have to." "I understand Chris don't worry about me." "What if... What if you come with me?" "You know I can't I'm swamped at the office. I just have so much to do and besides you're going to be working the whole time. We can spend time together when you come back." That's it we're working on the next part..... 


	4. Just Us

Title: Unfaithful Part 4  
  
Author's: Edene & Lynds  
  
Author's Note 1: (Edene): Hey hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Feedback is always loved. Lynds thanks for writing this with me we make a great team. I want to dedicate this to Carolyn, Lynds, Jewel and Court because your stories always inspire me to continue writing Author's Note 2: (Lynds) I hope you guys like this part, Edene and I both had fun writing it and I love working with her, you all should sometime, she's an amazing writier. I too dedicate this to; Edene, Carolyn, Court and Jewel. (Sorry for the nagging Jewel but it worked!) I also want to thank, Edene, Carolyn, Jewel, Court, KIOSHA, Kylie, Claire, you rock Claire! I know I'm forgetting people. Faith and Lydia and everyone else. Please send feedback!  
  
Summary: Lindsay meets Bobby, but she's married to Chris and she becomes unfaithful.  
  
Disclaimer: Only the ones we decide to make up our are characters.  
  
Unfaithful Part 4  
  
Chris stayed for 10 minutes before leaving, disappointed I wasn't going with  
  
him, there was no way I was passing up the chance to be with Bobby for a  
  
week. The rest of the day went by so slow, at 5 pm Bobby phoned me at work.  
  
"Lindsay Kelton."  
  
"Hey sexy." It was Bobby, I smiled a mile wide.  
  
"Hey handsome, what's up?"  
  
"Listen babe, I know that we're supposed to have the whole week together  
  
starting tonigt but I am swamped tonight and won't be home til at least 7  
  
maybe 8. I don't really know what time, but it's going to be late. My smile  
  
dropped.  
  
"Okay, well--"  
  
"So why don't you come to the office I'll give you a spare key to my place  
  
and you can get settled there."  
  
"Okay, great,I'll stop home and pack some clothes cause I can leave right  
  
now."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you in a few minutes."  
  
"Okay bye."  
  
"Bye." I packed up my things and left the office, I was out for the week  
  
because Bobby and I had scheduled to take the week off. We both were pretty  
  
free for the week in court so we took it off. I drove home to gather my  
  
clothes and then went to my dresser to get some lingere but as soon as I  
  
reached for it I put it back, there was no way I was going to wear this,  
  
Bobby deserved something better, besides I didn't even think those were sexy  
  
enough. I grabbed my, clothes and my keys and was out the door. I drove to  
  
his office and went right into it without even knocking. He looked up from  
  
his paper work and smiled.  
  
"Hey you."  
  
"Hey yourself." I walked to him and sat in front of him on his desk. I  
  
leaned forward and kissed him. He responded and then I pulled away.  
  
"I can't wait for you to come home." I put on a seductive voice and I played  
  
with his tie. He groaned.  
  
"Oh, me either." I stood up and he did too, he reached into his pocket and  
  
took out his spare key. "For you my lady." I took it and put it on my key  
  
ring.  
  
"Why thank you kind sir." I walked to him and kissed him once more.  
  
"Make yourself at home and I'll try t come home as soon as I can."  
  
"Okay." I walked out the door getting yet again more stares from his office,  
  
he introduced us they could say hello. I couldn't be bothered at the moment  
  
I had more important things to do. drove my car to the Buckland Hills mall  
  
and went right into Victoria's Secret. Chris hated this store, he said the  
  
night clothes here were too slutty, but I knew Bobby would go crazy. I  
  
walked over to the more risque lingere and skimmed through it. I found a  
  
really skimpy see through black peice and I chose that one, a red one same  
  
style different colour, then I went to the other side of the store and  
  
picked out some sexy bras and panties, all lace. I had never been so excited  
  
to buy lingere and bras, that's how sad the sexual part of our marriage had  
  
come. I walked out of the store with 4 new pairs of lingere that I never  
  
believed I'd be wearing one day and some bras and panties, there I was all  
  
set for the week with prince charming. I drove to Bobby's place and got  
  
everything settled in his apartment. Then I walked out the door and went to  
  
the grocery store, I was going to make him the best dinner. I came back  
  
through the door at about 7:15 and Bobby still wasn't home. I started my  
  
preperations. I was making him steak, baby corn, salad and potatoes with red  
  
wine. I got some candles and put them on his dining room table, I set the  
  
table with some nice china and got the silverwear. I was really comfortable  
  
around his apartment. After dinner was done, I lit the candles and put on  
  
some music from his stero, I put on my Cliene Dion CD I brought from home  
  
and I put on "Because You Loved Me" By the time everything was set it was  
  
close to 8:30, Bobby promised no later than 8. I walked into his bedroom and  
  
slipped into a set of the many bras and panties I bought, I chose the dark  
  
midnight blue laced set and I went into his closet and looked for a buttoned  
  
down shirt of his and I slipped into a rich baby blue one. I looked in his  
  
mirror, my hair was a mess I pulled it up into a lose ponytail with strands  
  
hanging down. I giggled as I made my way to the kitchen. I was getting out  
  
the wine glasses when I heard the front door open, I poored the wine quickly  
  
and walked out to Bobby who was walking my way. He looked so sexy, his  
  
jacket hung open, his tie long gone, the tope 3 buttons undone and a 5  
  
o'clock shadow starting to cover his gorgeous face. He just stood there  
  
staring at me, I walked to him and handed him the glass while his other  
  
hand, filled with his briefcase, I took from him. I put his stuff on the  
  
floor next to the couch and made my way back to him. I reached for his hand  
  
and brought him over to the dining room.  
  
"You look sensational." He spoke finally. It was kind of amusing.  
  
"Why thank you." I smiled at him and told him to sit. He did and I sat right  
  
across from him. We began to eat the meal I prepared while holding hands  
  
across the table the whole time.  
  
"Linds this meal is amazing." I took a sip of wine.  
  
"Thanks, I wasn't sure if you'd like it."  
  
"Mmm. I love it." I looked up into his eyes when he said that and I saw more  
  
than just Bobby in his eyes, I saw in his eyes a picture of me, like his  
  
eyes were a mirror, I could tell I was falling for this man. We ate most of  
  
our meal in silence. After we were done I picked up his plate and mine and  
  
walked to the kitchen to rinse them and put them in the dishwasher. The  
  
whole time I could feel Bobby's eyes pouring into mine, it made me feel so  
  
real, like a real woman, I hadn't felt this way with Chris in such a long  
  
time. After I was done I walked over to Bobby and wrapped my arms around his  
  
neck and he wrapped his around my waist. I reached up and kissed him  
  
lightly, then I pulled away. I looked into his eyes and smiled.  
  
"How was your day?" I asked him, he walked me into the living room and we  
  
sat on the couch.  
  
"It was slow but I got lot's of good news."  
  
"Really like what?" I sat in his lap.  
  
"Well, for starters, I spent the night with the most amazing woman I've ever  
  
met last night, then I got not one but two surprise visits from her today  
  
and if that's not good enough she comes to tell me good news with her. I get  
  
to spend a whole week with her uninterrupted and her husband is away for a  
  
week so I'm here with the woman I'm in love with for a whole week. How could  
  
I possibly have a bad day after that? Then I come home and have a beautiful  
  
meal sitting and a beautiful woman to accompy me, and she's dressed for the  
  
occasion quite well if I say so myself." Of all the words Bobby said to me  
  
the ones that stuck most were when he said "I'm here with the woman I love"  
  
I smiled and leaned in and kissed him passionatly. He responded on instant,  
  
but then I pulled away.  
  
"Follow me." I got up from his lap and walked into his bedroom and straight  
  
for the bathroom, I had a nice warm bath waiting for us surrounded by candle  
  
light. I slowly began to undress his shirt and reached for his belt and  
  
undid that letting his pants drop to the floor, and he stepped out of them  
  
as I slid his shirt from his shoulders. I slipped off his boxers and he  
  
stepped out of them, next was his turn. I smiled and he smiled back, he  
  
reached for the buttons on his shirt I was wearing, his smile grew as he saw  
  
what I was wearing underneath. He slipped the shirt off me and let it fall  
  
to the floor, he walked behind me and unclasped my bra cupping my breasts as  
  
he pulled it off of me, I moaned in pleasure. He kissed the back of my neck  
  
and came back in front of me pulling my panties down and walking me over to  
  
the bath waiting for both of us. He climbed in first and then I climbed in  
  
leaning against his chest, he felt so good. He wrapped his arms around me  
  
and we laid there in each other's arms. We stayed in the bath for a half  
  
hour when we decided it was time to get out. We dried each other off and I  
  
changed into a black laced nightie, I wore this and looked in the mirror at  
  
myself while Bobby was still in the bathroom and I couldn't believe I had  
  
the nerves to wear this, I never in my life could picture myself looking at  
  
these at the store let alone buying it and then wearing it, when I turned to  
  
see the side of myself in the mirror something shimmering in the light  
  
caught my eyes. I looked down at the object, sitting on my hand. It was my  
  
wedding rings. Bobby knew I was married so I never had to take my rings off  
  
only if it was by choice and tonight I don't know why but I wanted to do it,  
  
so I pulled them off my finger and put them on Bobby's dresser. It felt,  
  
well it felt normal. I walked over to Bobby's bed and laid myself over it  
  
waiting for Bobby to emerge from the bathroom. When he did, he had never  
  
looked better to me than he did right that minute. Wearing only a pair of  
  
black silk boxers he walked over to me with a grin, and I passed the grin  
  
right back to him.  
  
"Well, well, well. Don't you look sexy."  
  
"Well, I might be able to say the same thing about you." We both laughed and  
  
he scooped me up in his arms he began kissing my neck, god did this man feel  
  
wonderful. He pulled the straps off my shoulders and started kissing my  
  
neck, I sat up and he lifted it off of me, taking in my whole body with his  
  
eyes. He cupped my breast and began teasing with his tongue. He moved down  
  
my body slowly teasing me every step of the way. When he got to my elbows he  
  
started sucking them and I moaned, just the touch of his lips is enough to  
  
take you away, the touch of his lips on my elbows just adds more to it. He  
  
looked into my eyes and joined us together, we gazed into each other's eyes  
  
the whole time. I screamed his name over and over as he thrust himself into  
  
me each time, feeling the sercurity and love within him. We both grew limp  
  
and his body clung to mine. I could hear and feel Bobby's breath slowing  
  
down as I stroked his hair and finally I knew he had fell into a sleep. I  
  
just held him, thinking. Thinking how great I felt around Bobby, how great  
  
he made me feel, I had never felt this way with Chris, as much as I love  
  
Chris I had never felt this way, Bobby made me feel so alive. This was one  
  
of the greatest nights I've ever had, not only because I had a great time  
  
but because it was the night I realized I was falling for the greatest man  
  
out there. And with that thought in my head I fell asleep with a huge smile  
  
on my face. The next 5 days were pure bliss. Bobby and I stayed in his  
  
apartment for just about the whole time. We decided to go back to my place  
  
and spend the rest of the week there. Chris had called my cell phone and  
  
told me he was going to be gone about another week. We packed up all our  
  
things and drove to my home.  
  
"Wow. This place is huge." Bobby said to me as we walked into my front hall.  
  
"Yeah. Tell me about it. I don't need something this big but Chris insists."  
  
"Come on let's go upstairs and put our things in the bedroom."  
  
"Okay." We set all our belongings in place and went back downstairs, by the  
  
time everything was set it was close to six o'clock.  
  
"Let's make dinner together tonight."  
  
"Okay." I followed Bobby into the kitchen. "I'll set the table first." I  
  
walked into the dining room and over to the china cabinet to get out the  
  
china dishes. I quickly set the table and walked into the kitchen where  
  
Bobby was going through the fridge.  
  
"There's chicken I bought the other day before I left we could have that."  
  
"Okay, and what shall we have with it?" I looked up from the counter and saw  
  
his goofy look. I couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Well we can have peas, buutered noodles and a salad."  
  
"Sounds quite yummy to me."  
  
"Okay good, you do the chicken and I'll do the rest."  
  
"Okay." I opened the sliding glass door that went out to the deck. "Here why  
  
don't you put them on the grill?"  
  
"Alright, I'll be back." He walked out the door and stopped before going  
  
outside and kissed me. It was fairly nice out for this time of the night so  
  
I left the screen open and walked back to the counter getting the pans to  
  
prepare the buttered noodles and peas. I tossed up a nice salad and put it  
  
on the table in the dining room, I walked over to the sliding glass doors in  
  
the dining room and opened them too, the breeze was beautiful. What I  
  
noticed when I put my hand on the handle was that I didn't have my wedding  
  
rings on, I started to go upstairs to get them from my bag and then  
  
remembered how I left them on Bobby's dresser. 'Oh no what am I going to do'  
  
"Shit." I whispered more to myself only to find out I wasn't alone in the  
  
room. I turned around and Bobby was standing there with the plate of chicken  
  
in his hand.  
  
"What's wrong?" He walked over and put the chicken on the table.  
  
"Nothing." I walked into the kitchen to put the noodles and peas in bowls to  
  
serve.  
  
"Linds, baby something is wrong." Walking back into the dining room I put  
  
the bowls on the table amd sat down. Bobby kneeled down in front of me and  
  
put his hand on my leg. "Baby, what's wrong?"  
  
"I forgot.." I looked up at the table. "I forgot the wine." And I walked  
  
down the basement stairs and into the wine cellar. Bobby was right behind  
  
me.  
  
"Wow, wine cellar."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But that's not what was bothering you honey now what is it?" I pulled a  
  
nice bottle done and looked for his approval. "Perfect choice but Linds,  
  
what is it?" We walked back upstairs and I poured the wine and we both sat  
  
down.  
  
"I forgot my wedding rings at your house."  
  
"That's it? Well honey he's not going to be home for another week so before  
  
than we'll just go back and get them okay?" I smiled, I knew he was right.  
  
"Yeah okay."  
  
"Okay good, now let's eat this looks delicious." We finished the rest of our  
  
meal in silence. Once Bobby was finished I got up to take all the dishes  
  
away, but he stopped me.  
  
"What are you doing sweetie?"  
  
"I was gonna clear the table, you can go watch TV or something."  
  
"I'll help you then we can cuddle on the couch and watch something."  
  
"You'll help me?" I sounded surprised and I think he was offended by what I  
  
said.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" He spoke defensively.  
  
"No Bobby, I wasn't putting you down, I just meant I'm used to cleaning up  
  
and working around the house."  
  
"You mean Chris never helps you?"  
  
"No, he says he works all day and I should give him a break and pick up the  
  
work around the house."  
  
"Well what does he think you do all day?"  
  
"I don't know, I don't really question him I just do it."  
  
"Well, I don't think that's right, a man should help out just as equally  
  
around the house. So come on let's get this cleaned up." I smiled, he really  
  
was an amazing man.  
  
"Thanks." He kissed me gently.  
  
"No thank yous." We cleaned the table and loaded the dishwasher.  
  
"Let's go in the TV room and watch a movie." I took his hand and led him  
  
into the tv room. I walked over to the built in entertainment center and  
  
flipped through movies. We finally agreed on 'The Ring' I put the DVD in and  
  
sat in his arms on the couch.  
  
"This movie is scary Bobby." I curled into him deeper.  
  
"Don't worry I'll protect you sweetheart." He kissed the top of my head and  
  
I smiled. Not even halfway into the movie and Bobby had already lost  
  
interest. He was kissing my neck and trying to get my shirt off.  
  
"Bobby, I thought you wanted to watch the movie." I tried sounding angry.  
  
"I found a better one right in my arms." I turned my head to smile at him  
  
but instead found my mouth covered by his and I eagerly responded. He  
  
reached to pull my shirt over my head and I tried working at the buttons on  
  
his shirt. I kissed him deeply struggling to get the buttons undone,  
  
struggling to feel his skin meet mine. Finally the struggle was won and my  
  
hands meet his lovely skin. I can't get enough of Bobby. He made feel things  
  
I had never felt before. He was everything Chris wasn't. Bobby made feel. I  
  
hadn't felt in so long. Bobby is everything I had hoped Chris would be. As  
  
our lips pressed and my eyes closed I felt everything disappear. His hands  
  
roamed my body as mine roamed his. He fell on top of me and slipped inside  
  
me. He was so gentle.  
  
We laid there exhausted from the nights activities. I rested my head on his  
  
chest. His hands running through my hair.  
  
"Bobby pinch me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I have to be dreaming. This can't be real. You can't be real."  
  
"I'm real Linds." He looked down at me. "This is the most real thing I've  
  
ever had in my life. Trust me this is real." We fell asleep in each others  
  
arms. The morning sun broke through the blinds and I woke to find Bobby  
  
still sound asleep. His chest moving up and down as he inhaled and exhaled.  
  
I looked at the clock eight-thirty. I sighed and shook him softly.  
  
"Bobby. Time to wake up."  
  
"Mmmm, but its early just a few more minutes." He grumbled wrapping his  
  
arms tightly around her.  
  
"Bobby come on. Chris comes home today. I need to get things picked up."  
  
"Linds leave him."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just leave him."  
  
"I can't just leave him."  
  
"Yes you can all you have to do is say, Chris Im leaving you."  
  
"I can't do that to him Bobby."  
  
"Fine." Bobby got up and put his clothes on. I've hurt his feelings. I  
  
placed my hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Bobby I just need a little more time to figure things out." I kissed his  
  
neck softly.  
  
"Okay." He turned abruptly taking me into his arms kissing me deeply. "I've  
  
never felt this way about anyone. I don't think I can go on for much  
  
longer."  
  
"Bobby you consume me. YOU. You are the only one I think of at night. You  
  
take hold of me and I'm afraid if I let go I may never recover."  
  
"Then don't let go." He whispered in my ear. Kissing me gently. We were  
  
lost everything disappeared until we heard the door slowly open.  
  
"Lindsay honey I'm home."  
  
"Oh god it's him it's Chris." She whispered.  
  
End of part 4. 


	5. Caught Red Handed

Title: Unfaithful Part 5  
Author: Lynds  
Author's Note: First I just have to thank Edene for letting me take this  
story over, we were working on it together and now it'll just be me but  
thank you one for working on this with me and second, letting me finish it.  
Now thank you to; Mary, Mary Au, Kylie, Magy, Court, Faith, Kiosha, Claire,  
Lindsey, Sheryl and everyone else who has sent me feedback or helped me  
with this part. Thank you so much.  
Warning: Lot of sexual reference and scenes. So just be warned now.  
Summary: See 1-4  
Disclaimer: Not mine same old same old.  
Dedication: To Kiosha because she keeps telling me how much she loves this  
story and has been waiting and waiting so Kiosha! Here ya go! Hope you  
enjoy it, hell you helped me write a huge part of it!  
"Unfaithful" Part 5  
I pulled back from Bobby and pulled my clothes on quickly ushering Bobby to  
hide while I picked his things up in the living room and threw them in a  
closet. Chris walked into the living room and looked at me strangely.  
"Sweetie, what's wrong?" he walked over to me and I backed up.  
"Nothing. Nothing why do you think something is wrong?" I was so nervous,  
nice Lindsay you're supposed to make him believe nothing is happening.  
"Well, you're acting strange."  
"Sorry, I'll work on that." I walked over and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Hey, what kind of kiss was that after being away from each other?" He  
pulled me in his arms and kissed me hard. I tensed but knew I had to relax  
otherwise he'd know, he'd know something. "Okay, well, why don't I go put  
these things in the bedroom, get us nice wine from the wine cellar and meet  
you in the bedroom."?  
"It's the middle of the day."  
"And I haven't seen my wife in a long time." He walked up the stairs with  
his suitcases. I ran up and jumped in front of him on the stairs.  
"Let me take these for you."  
"Linds, I'm not going to make you carry these heavy things up the stairs."  
"I'm okay; you get the wine, meet me up here." I ran up the stairs dragging  
the luggage with me. I threw all Bobby's luggage and belongings inside the  
closet and some under the bed. I had no idea where Bobby was hiding and I  
had to find out. I walked through all the bedrooms upstairs. I knew he  
probably wasn't in them since I didn't see him or hear him go upstairs. I  
walked downstairs and called out to Chris after looking in all the rooms  
and still not finding Bobby. I was starting to get worried since I had no  
idea where he was and Chris could find him.  
"Chris?"  
"I'm going down to the wine cellar." I gasped the one place I didn't look.  
I ran into the kitchen where Chris was about to go in the cellar. "NO!" I  
yelled and jumped in front of the door.  
"Baby, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing, I thought you know you could get the wine glasses some  
strawberries and meet me in the bedroom." God not the strawberries, but I  
had to get him up there.  
"Okay, I'll meet you up there I have to make a quick phone call."  
"Perfect." I froze. "I mean, I mean good! I mean okay!"  
"Alright sweetie calm down it's just a phone call." He walked off and I  
raced down the stairs and looked for Bobby. I almost screamed when I felt  
arms go around me and I tensed right away until I felt them and knew who  
they belonged to. He pulled me into one of the rooms downstairs he was  
hiding in and kissed me hard. He pulled my clothes off of me and I ripped  
his off, he pushed me against the wall and I wrapped my legs around him. I  
started kissing his neck and chest while he fumbled to get my panties down.  
Both of us finally exposed to each other and he thrust himself into me. I  
screamed out in pleasure and he put a hand over my mouth to quiet me.  
"Shhh..." I was all out of breath all I could do was nod. We reached our  
peak and he put me to the floor. I looked at him and smiled before dressing  
and he helped me stand up kissing me as he did.  
"Come on, you can't stay down here, it's scary."  
"I'm a big boy." I looked over his body and smiled.  
"I know." I teased him and he kissed me before getting dressed himself and  
taking my hand. We walked up the stairs when I stopped halfway up and  
turned to him. "Wine, I came here to get wine."  
"That was some wine you got too."  
"Yeah, sure was." I giggled and ran down the stairs grabbing the first  
bottle I found. I led him back upstairs. "Chris?" I whispered in case he  
was on the phone still.  
"On the phone baby." I blew a sigh of relief.  
"Okay, now go get your things they're in my room some under the bed the  
rest in my closet. Hurry!"  
"Okay. Kiss me first." I turned and kissed him hard before breaking apart.  
"Okay, call me?"  
"I will as soon as I can. Oh god this is going to be so hard without you."  
"I know. Linds, you know it can be us." I looked down and up at him again.  
"I know, and it will, just give me time. Little bit more."  
"Okay. Love you." I froze and he did too. I looked up at him and saw in his  
eyes, he was telling the truth. I caved into his chest. "It's okay I  
understand I'm sorry I said it."  
"No, no it's okay. I just can't say it...yet."  
"Okay."  
"Bye Bobby, talk to you tonight maybe."  
"Yeah, bye sweetheart." He went up the back stairway and I went into the  
living room where Chris had finished his call.  
"Okay sweetie, come on. Oh I forgot strawberries."  
"Forget about them just the glasses and I got wine." He grabbed the glasses  
and I only hoped Bobby was going down the back stairway as we went up the  
front one. We went into the bedroom and I found no sight of Bobby, Chris  
undressed and climbed into bed and I followed him. He kissed me and gently  
took his clothes off of me. That's the thing, Bobby was never that gentle,  
I didn't always want it that gentle, and I needed change. Chris slid  
himself inside me and I was tense the whole time not only because I was  
sleeping with a man I was married to while I was also attracted to another  
man but also because while I had my arm hanging down the side of the bed I  
felt another arm touch me and I knew whose arm it was, it wasn't Chris. I  
tried to stay as quiet as I could, I didn't want poor Bobby to have to be  
here during this. When we were done I laid on my side my face down on the  
floor and I saw Bobby. I mouthed an "I'm sorry." to him and he just shook  
his head.  
"Linds, you okay?"  
"Yeah why?"  
"You always like to cuddle after."  
"Oh, I'm sorry I'm not in the mood today." I heard him sigh and he turned  
on his side while I got out of bed.  
"Where you going?"  
"Downstairs to put the wine we never drank back."  
"Oh." I dressed and grabbed the wine and glasses and made my way to the  
door. "Linds, I'll do it, you stay in bed."  
"Okay." I handed it to him and checked down the hallway making sure he was  
gone. I got one of Bobby's bags and helped him with it.  
"Come on we have to hurry."  
"Linds."  
"What?"  
"I didn't drive here."  
"What?"  
"Oh damn that's right we took my car. What the hell are we going to do?"  
"I can call a cab."  
"It'll take too long." I heard the phone ring. "Chris can you get that?"  
"I got it sweetie." I heard him walk up the stairs and I shoved Bobby and  
his things in the closet. "I have to go, crime scene. I'm sorry I'll be  
back okay?" I tried to look disappointed.  
"Okay." He kissed me and got dressed before leaving. I heard the front door  
close and I pulled Bobby out of the closet. He kissed me and I fell on the  
bed being caught off guard. "Bobby, this is our chance to get you home."  
"Not yet."  
"Bobby." I moaned and he untied my robe, I tore off his buttons on his  
shirt as quickly as I could. "Bobby, we have to get you home."  
"Oh, stop it we'll be fine." We were completely undressed and he joined our  
bodies. I screamed out his name as he brought us to our peak. We laid there  
afterwards catching our breath and gaining our energy back.  
"You have to go now sweetie." I told him all out of breath.  
"Yeah. I don't want to."  
"I don't want you to either but you have no choice." He nodded and stood up  
to get dressed. We both got dressed and left my house, the drive to his  
apartment was silent and I walked him up to the door grabbed my wedding  
rings that were still on his dresser and kissed him goodbye.  
"I'll call you tomorrow okay?"  
"Yeah, and I don't know but we'll get together soon Bobby." He nodded.  
"Yeah, Love you." I leaned in and kissed him, I knew I could say it now.  
"Love you too." I saw his face light up and I smiled to. "Bye sweetie."  
"Bye honey." He waved to me and I walked down to my car and drove home. I  
actually had tears in my eyes on my way home. This perfect week we had  
shared together was ending. It felt so great to be with him for a whole  
week without having to worry about getting caught by Chris or anyone. I  
drove home and Chris still wasn't home when I got there. I started on  
dinner and was setting the table when I heard him come through the front  
door. The whole time I was cooking dinner I was trying to think of how and  
what I was supposed to tell him about Bobby and me. I wanted to be with  
Bobby I knew that, I just didn't know how I could tell Chris without  
tearing him up inside. Chris had never done anything to hurt me and I knew  
he never would. I think that probably made it worse, if he had been an  
abusive, controlling husband it'd be a hell of a lot easier to just up and  
leave him. But I couldn't here, I knew I had to but I just couldn't. I  
didn't know how.  
"Hey sweetie." He kissed my neck and hugged my behind my waist.  
"Hey." I was so tense but finally relaxed in his arms. "Dinner is ready."  
"Yum, smells and looks wonderful." He turned me around and kissed me again.  
"Well let's sit down and eat." We both sat down and didn't speak at all  
through the meal, there was nothing to say. If it were Bobby here the  
conversation wouldn't have stopped. I started to get the dishes and bring  
them to the dishwasher. Chris sat there holding his plate in the air to me.  
"Lindsay." I turned to him.  
"Yeah?"  
"My plate?"  
"Oh I thought you were going to bring it over."  
"Do I ever?" I then remembered it was Bobby who was always helping me.  
Shit. How could I be so dumb?  
"No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I just thought. Well, why don't you go  
into the living room and I'll bring your beer in for you."  
"That sounds more like my wife." He got up smiled and walked into the  
living room. I laughed nervously and grabbed him a beer.  
"Here." I handed it to him and walked away.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Use the phone, Sheryl from the office was supposed to call me today and he  
never did."  
"Oh, okay, you could use this phone."  
"No, I don't want to bother you from watching TV." He smiled.  
"Thanks baby."  
"Sure." I smiled and walked upstairs. I sat on my bed and grabbed the  
phone. I picked up the phone and it rang two times.  
"Hello."  
"Hey Bobby."  
"Hey sweetheart." I smiled. "What's up?"  
"I was just thinking, maybe you want me over tonight?"  
"Of course. What about Chris?"  
"Oh, I'll just tell him I've got to go into the office."  
"Okay, so I'll see you in about twenty minutes."  
"Yeah." Just then Chris walked in.  
"Linds."  
"Okay, Sheryl that'll be fine, I'll run a few copies and fax them from the  
office and come home. It's not that late and Chris won't mind." I pasted a  
smile to Chris.  
"Oh, Sheryl huh, thanks baby."  
"Thank you."  
"I must be showing too much of my feminine side, I'll have to show you a  
lot more of my masculine side tonight."  
"That'll be great thanks." I hung up and looked to Chris. I was afraid he  
had heard everything I said, I wanted to know just how much he heard.  
"Honey, I have to go to the office and--"  
"It's alright, I have to also. Mike just phoned me and said he needed me to  
go down and question some kid."  
"Okay, well I'll see you when you get home." He walked over and kissed me.  
"Bye Linds."  
"Bye." I waited till Chris was out of the driveway and I packed a few  
clothes and things in my briefcase just in case someone saw me. I drove to  
Bobby's apartment and walked up opening it with the key he gave me.  
"Bobby." I walked in never locking the door.  
"In the bedroom." I put my things down and walked in to a naked, very naked  
Bobby on his bed waiting for me.  
"Well, someone is eager."  
"Stop the talk and get over here will you!" I laughed and ran over to his  
bed discarding my clothes. I jumped on him and we started kissing. He  
rolled us over and joined our bodies; this wasn't slow, gentle love we made  
this time. It was intense, passionate so not romantic love making. It was  
the held in passion that we had to go the whole day without being around  
each other, we were letting it all out. I screamed his name as we reached  
our peak. My hands were scratching and clawing at his back as he kept  
thrusting himself into me. Faster and faster. It felt so good, good to just  
let loose and be who I wanted, with who I wanted. I was so caught in the  
passion I never notice the open bedroom door that I remembered slamming  
shut when I ran to his bed. I moaned his name and at the same time I heard  
my name being screamed. It wasn't Bobby though; it wasn't that loving  
gentle voice I'd hear him speak in while we made love. It was that  
controlling, loud voice always telling me to do this and that. It wasn't  
Bobby that called my name. It was my husband. It was Chris. We'd been  
caught red handed.  
End of Part 5 


	6. Sorting Through Emotions

Title: Unfaithful Part 6  
Author: Lynds  
Author's Note: KIOSHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you SOOOO much for all your help.  
This story wouldn't be here now without your help! Thank you-Faith-Thanks  
so much for the kind words and the help! Mary-Thanks for helping and  
reading through what I've written, helped a ton! Mary Au-Thanks sweetie for  
the help, the kind words and everything else! Carolyn, Court, Lindsey,  
Linz, Kerri, Flora, Jewel and everyone else who has either helped me or  
sent feedback thank you! And Sheryl and Claire, don't you dare think I  
forgot about you. Sheryl-thanks for the feedback, kind words and everything  
else you've helped me on! Finally, Claire- (Didn't forget you, don't start  
doubting me now!) In the words of Claire-"YOU ROCK!" and I am talking about  
you! Thanks for everything you've helped me with. "You're AWESOME!"  
Dedication: Without any doubt this piece goes out to Kiosha and this is all  
for her! She's awesome and this part of this story DEFINITELY would not be  
here without her. Thanks so much Kiosha! This one is for you.  
Summary: Picks up right where part 5 left off.  
Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.......Sorry!  
"Unfaithful" Part 6  
"Lindsay what in the hell are you doing?" Chris yelled furiously as I tried  
to disentangle myself from Bobby.  
"Chris." I started to say. He looked at me, his face red with anger.  
"I had a feeling you were lying to me, you've been acting weird around me  
for a long time now!" I moved to get out of bed and grabbed the closest  
thing to cover myself that I could. Bobby's shirt. Chris saw this and grew  
even more upset. Bobby moved away from me to slip his boxers on and he sat  
on the bed looking between me and Chris. I got up and walked toward Chris.  
Bobby stayed quiet feeling this should be between me and Chris. I was near  
tears as Chris yelled at me, it tore Bobby up to see the woman he loved in  
such pain, but he knew what we were doing was wrong.  
"Just tell me why Lindsay? WHY! What, what the hell have I done to you? I  
tried making you the happiest woman, I gave you everything! You do this?"  
He was screaming.  
"I'm sorry Chris."  
"You're not sorry! You're sorry you got caught, that's all you're sorry  
about." He walked over and grabbed my arm and started dragging me out the  
door. Bobby jumped out of bed and followed us.  
"I'm sorry I hurt you but I didn't mean to. I am not leaving Chris." Chris  
stopped walking and stood there in the middle of Bobby's living room, his  
arm still had a firm grasp of my arm. He looked at me with cold eyes and  
out of nowhere he slapped me. I cried out in pain and I fell on the ground,  
that's how hard he hit me. I was so surprised, I knew he'd be upset but I  
never thought he'd slap me, he'd never hurt me before. Next I turned around  
and Bobby had Chris by the shirt and was dragging him out the door.  
"Don't you ever hurt her again! If you do I'll come and slap you around."  
And Bobby threw him out slamming the door in his face, I just stood crying.  
Bobby walked over, helped me from the floor and gathered me into his arms.  
I held onto him and cried, he led me over to the couch and I sat on his  
lap.  
"Shh....sweetie. Are you all right baby? Let me see your face." He looked  
at it and got me some ice. I sat in his lap again. "You want me to come  
with you to your place and get some of your things?"  
"No, stay here."  
"Linds, I'm coming, I don't want to take chances in case he's there again  
and he might hit you."  
"He won't. I can't believe he did it in the first place, he's never hurt me  
before. Never, I'll go alone."  
"You're not going alone."  
"Bobby I'm going to be fine. I'll come right back."  
"No. Linds, I'm going."  
"Bobby--" I was cut off by a kiss from Bobby.  
"I'm going." I sighed.  
"Fine, but you are staying in the car."  
"I'll settle for that." Lindsay got up and changed. Bobby changed after  
Lindsay and they walked out and to his car. The ride was silent and Bobby  
pulled into the driveway and saw Chris's car in the garage. "Linds--"  
"I've got to go." I put a hand on his arm. Before he could talk I walked  
out the door. I walked in and into the living room where I was sure he'd  
be. It was pitch black so I turned and started into the family room. Before  
I made it out of there though the light flicked on. I turned around and saw  
Chris sitting there. I walked in a little, further into the room.  
"Hey." He spoke softly. He got up and I got scared I started to back away.  
He reached toward me and hugged me. I backed away and flinched. I saw the  
look in his eyes, he wasn't going to hurt me again. I knew it this time.  
"I'm sorry." He whispered.  
"No, I am." I pulled away and kept my head down looking at the floor.  
"Why didn't you ever make love to me like that?" I heard him speak. I  
looked up.  
"What?"  
"Why didn't you ever make love to me like that?"  
"Why didn't you ever make love to me like that?" I asked him back.  
"Beca--" I cut him off.  
"You treat me like a servant, like I'm your maid, like you own me !'m  
supposed to do this and do that."  
"Lindsay I--"  
"NO! Damnit, this is MY TURN! It was always you, forget it, this is ME THIS  
TIME!" I was screaming. "What was with the whole your job is better than  
mine shit! I worked just as if not harder than you do. I can't be who I  
want to be, who I really am around you! In...in bed you tell me I can't  
wear the lingerie because it's too slutty! I feel like a woman Chris, I  
feel loved when I wear it. You tell me I'm nothing but a slut."  
"I'm sorry Lindsay."  
"Well, it's too late." I told him.  
"So that's it, you go screw another man yet we're married and you just up  
and leave." I went upstairs got a bag and walked back down. "Listen  
Lindsay."  
"NO! I'm sick of having to listen to you all the time." I turned around and  
walked to the front door.  
"He's waiting for you isn't he?" I heard anger and pain. I turned around  
and looked him in the eye and looked down again. "Don't leave."  
"Why?"  
"Because you're my wife and you do what I say."  
"You don't tell me what I can or can't do anymore. I'm not your slave I  
don't do things you tell me to do and you do not order me around." He came  
over to me and I backed against the wall, I was scared again.  
"Stay Lindsay, don't leave." He had me pinned against the wall.  
"LET ME GO!" I screamed. We screamed back and forth for ten minutes. He  
wanted me to stay.  
"I want you to stay." Bobby had been in the front foyer and I didn't know  
at the time.  
"Well, to bad!" He continued to yell at me.  
"Please just let me go." I was crying. Before Chris could speak again Bobby  
walked into the living room. Chris turned to Bobby yelling.  
'You, get out! You have no reason to be here, she's staying with me."  
'She's coming with me!" Bobby was in Chris's face now and I was scared,  
scared Chris would do something to Bobby. "She wasn't happy with you, you  
didn't treat her right!" They argued forever and I just cried. Bobby looked  
at me. "Sweetie, where do you want to go?"  
"With me." Chris answered before I had a chance.  
"Shut up and let her answer for herself." I was quiet for a long time. I  
walked towards Bobby's open and waiting arms and buried my face into his  
chest.  
"I want to be with Bobby." Bobby wrapped his arms around Lindsay and kissed  
her head. We both quietly walked out the front door and drove in silence to  
Bobby's apartment.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A week later everything was perfect. Bobby and I couldn't be more in love.  
I had stayed at Bobby's and we tried getting together everyday for lunch.  
The office was getting very suspicious. They had met me, Bobby introduced  
them to me a month ago. He seemed so happy and excited lately. Plus, every  
lunch he was either gone, or I was at his office. We were sitting there  
talking and eating at his couch.  
"You think so?" I asked him, we were talking about one of my upcoming  
cases.  
"Of course I do, just raise the skirt and lower the neckline and then I'll  
really be sure the judge will rule in your favor." I laughed and threw a  
piece of my bread at him.  
"You're bad." He looked at me like he was innocent and he leaned over to  
kiss me. We were kissing when Bobby's office door opened. I heard Chris's  
voice followed by Rebecca's.  
"You can't just walk in here!" Rebecca was yelling at Chris and Bobby and I  
sat there.  
"To hell I can't she's my wife!" We both looked at Rebecca who just looked  
between Bobby and I with a disappointed look on her face.  
"I'm sorry sir." She spoke quietly and walked out the door closing it.  
Rebecca walked out and Chris came and stood in front of me.  
"Lets go." He reached out to touch my arm and I pushed away.  
"I'm not going anywhere." Bobby still had his arms around me.  
"Yes, you are. You're coming home and we're going to forget about this so  
you can make my dinner, just like it used to be."  
"No! I don't ever want to go back to what it used to be." I saw Chris get  
more upset.  
"Well, too bad. This little prick is just going to get tired of you and  
then you'll come back to me." Bobby stood up and I stood too, I didn't want  
Bobby beating Chris up and I knew he was going to.  
"He's not going to get tired of me, he loves me and he knows how to treat  
me. I feel normal, I feel like I can live without being held prisoner, I  
feel that with Bobby. I never felt that with you! And even if he did get  
tired of me Id never go back to you!" I was crying now and I felt Bobby's  
arms around me. I caved right into his arms and felt him kiss the top of my  
head.  
"I'll never get tired of you, I love you." I heard him whisper. I also  
heard Chris laugh and I looked up.  
"What? Hard for you to believe someone loves me, that someone enjoys me?"  
"Lindsay, let's just go home."  
"I'm not going home ever again. I hate that house!"  
"I bought you your dream house!"  
"I never wanted that one." We were yelling back and forth. "I filed for  
divorce." I blurted out.  
"What?"  
"I filed. I want a divorce, I don't love you. I love Bobby." It was quiet  
for a while. Chris looked up at Bobby and punched him across the face.  
Bobby wasn't expecting this and he fell. I bent down and saw the blood on  
his nose. My eyes teared up and I reached for him. "I'm so sorry baby." He  
shook his head 'no' and got up, he lunged for Chris and I tried holding  
Bobby back but he was too strong. He hit Chris in the face a couple of  
times.  
"Maybe if you knew how to treat her she wouldn't come to me. You sorry son  
of a bi--"  
"Bobby!" I screamed his name and he turned to me. I had tears flowing and  
his face softened, he dropped Chris and walked over to me, he took me in  
his arms and I cried.  
"Stay away from my wife." Chris yelled through gritted teeth.  
"I'm not your wife." I sobbed.  
"Yeah, well you stay away from her." He stood up and almost lost his  
balance. "And you, you little slut. You'll be back, you don't know what  
you're doing." He looked at us both and walked out the door slamming it. I  
went into the bathroom and helped get Bobby a warm cloth. "Baby I'm so  
sorry." He shook his head again.  
"No need to be sorry." He took my hand and leaned in for a kiss. Our kiss  
was interrupted by the opening of Bobby's office door, we broke apart and  
sat on the couch. It was Bec. "Hey Bec." Bobby said quietly. She stood  
there, arms crossed over her chest.  
"Hey Bec!" She screamed repeating Bobby's words. "HEY BEC??" We both just  
sat there holding each others hand. "What the hell went on in here?!"  
"Oh, you noticed something was up?"  
"Did I notice!" We looked down. "She's married Bobby! She's M-A-R-R-I-E-D!"  
I had started to cry again and I felt Bobby's hand. Bec continued to scream  
about good and high morals and how we didn't have any after what we did.  
The whole office had crowded around Bobby's office. She went on for 45  
minutes straight. "She's married you fool."  
"I know Bec! You don't need to tell me twenty times!"  
"Well, obviously I do because you've been sleeping with her for 2 months!"  
She swatted him.  
"It's my life Rebecca!"  
"This office is a part of your life and we're in your life!"  
"Well, stay out of it." He screamed and I knew he would regret these words  
later on. After saying that, the office who had all gathered around his  
door began walking into his office.  
"Bec's right Bobby." Ellenor was the first to speak.  
"Oh not all you too!" They just stood there. Everyone threw negative  
comments out about me. I felt like such a slut, just like Chris told me I  
was. I had buried my head deep in Bobby's chest crying. He held me and  
tried defending me.  
"You deserve more than a tramp who sleeps around." Eugene shared with Bobby  
along with the others.  
"She's a slut Bobby, get rid of her."  
"She deserves the husband she's got." Comments were thrown all over me.  
"I'm the one who doesn't deserve her, just back off, you don't know her!"  
"I know she's a slut."  
"She's NOT!" I detached myself from Bobby, crying I ran out of his office.  
I was running to the elevator when I heard Bobby calling my name. I turned  
around and looked at him, I walked in and watched the doors close. I drove  
to Bobby's apartment and changed into a pair of his sweatpants. I grabbed  
some ice cream and didn't bother dishing it out, I put on some sappy  
Lifetime movie and sat on the couch. I called in and told work I wouldn't  
be in the rest of the day since I didn't have any appointments until  
tomorrow. A half hour after getting home I heard Bobby's key in the door,  
he walked in with a bruised face, just seeing his face made me cry.  
"Hey." I whispered. He sat next to me and gave me a hug. I smiled, I  
thought he'd be upset.  
"Hey you." He kissed my head. "How are you?"  
"I'm okay. How about you?"  
"I'm fine, you don't worry about me. I'll be okay." He squeezed my hand. We  
sat quiet for a while. "Love you." I looked in his eyes and smiled.  
"Love you too." He took me in his arms and I stayed wrapped around him  
buried in his chest. We sat there until he pulled away and kissed me.  
"We need to talk." I nodded, I knew he was right and I knew we needed to  
talk to get through this.  
"Yeah." I leaned back in the couch and he did too. He held my hand and  
looked at me.  
"I love you and I"m not going to get tired of you."  
"I know that and I'm sorry." I looked down.  
"Why are you sorry?" My tears started again.  
"Because I never meant for any of this to happen. And you deserve someone  
better, they were all right. I'm just a slut who doesn't deserve anything  
but what Chris was to me." He hugged me tight and kissed my head.  
"Shhh...stop Linds. You're not, don't listen to them. They don't know who  
you really are, they don't see the precious, beautiful, loving and caring  
woman that I see. And you don't deserve Chris, please don't ever think you  
do. You're way too good for that sweetheart." I still cried.  
"I just made things worse, I made the people you care most about upset with  
you."  
"The person I care most about is sitting here wrapped in my arms." I smiled  
against him.  
"Really?"  
"Really, really." I laughed and he hugged me tighter.  
"I still don't know." He pulled back and held my face in his hands.  
"Well, just don't worry about it. It'll be fine, I'll make sure of it." I  
smiled again, this man really was there for me. He leaned in and kissed me.  
The kiss grew more and more intense and he gently pushed me back on the  
couch. He unbuttoned my shirt and unzipped my skirt. After stripping me of  
everything but my panties I started taking his clothes off. We were both  
laying completely naked finally and he scooped me up in his arms and led me  
away to the bedroom. He laid me gently on the bed and kissed me gently. His  
kisses lingered down my neck and across my body. Finally his lips found  
mine again and he looked into my eyes as he joined our bodies. I screamed  
his name with each thrust until he finally brought us to our peak. I  
captured his body in my arms afterwards and held him as we both tried  
catching our breath. The sweet smell and sweat from our love making seeped  
through the dark room and we laid wrapped in each other's arms finally  
falling into an afternoon slumber. I woke up to an empty bed and threw on  
one of Bobby's T-shirts before setting out to find him. I walked into the  
kitchen and he wasn't there, I found a note on the table.  
-Lindsay-  
I had to run to the courthouse, I won't be long, make yourself  
at home and I'll make us a nice dinner when I get home. Sorry  
I had to go, I promise I'll make it up to you tonight! Love  
you.  
-Bobby-  
I smiled at the sweet but then sighed and got sad thinking about Bobby not  
being here with me. I got some food and sat in the living room watching TV.  
I sat there thinking of Chris and I cried, Chris did love me and I hurt  
him. Then I thought of Bobby and I thought about how happy he made me these  
last few months. I'd never been that happy when I was with Chris. I debated  
in my head whether or not I was doing the right thing, getting a divorce. I  
went back to my relationship with Chris. Waking up in empty arms, cook  
breakfast, eating in silence, leaving for work with a kiss on the cheek, a  
quick phone call in the day if I'm lucky, come home cook dinner, eat in  
silence again, he goes to work in his office, I'm alone and with a quick  
kiss he rolls onto his side of the bed and goes to sleep. That was my  
marriage. On weekends the only change was that he'd alternate between work  
and television while I cleaned the house. Then I thought about the  
relationship I have with Bobby. He holds me all the time, holds my hand,  
let's a hand linger on my leg, tells me I'm beautiful, kisses me just  
because, plays with my hair, talks and laughs with me, listens to me. We  
cook each other meals, he calls me on the phone numerous times in the day  
just to say "hey," he loves me. Bobby isn't afraid to show or tell me how  
much he loves me, I never doubt Bobby's love for me, Chris though, I have  
no idea whether he loves me all the time or not. I know it when he says it  
but all the other times I don't know. I'm happy with Bobby, he wants a  
family. I want a family, Chris and I never broached the topic. I finished  
eating and went to put the bowl on the table. My rings clinked against the  
glass and I looked down at my shimmering diamonds. I slowly pulled off the  
engagement ring and then my wedding band. I laid them on the table, stood  
up and took the bowl into the kitchen smiling. I walked into the kitchen  
and washed the bowl, all the while looking down at my free hand, it meant  
more than no diamonds on my finger, it meant I had a free life, I could be  
myself, I wasn't tied down. I went into the bedroom and laid down again, I  
should be upset and sad and part of me is in pain and sadness but now the  
biggest part of me was happy. I knew deep down I was doing the right thing  
and I had truly found the right man. The phone rang and I smiled. I looked  
at the clock, 3:15 PM, right on time. I walked to the phone smiling. He was  
only calling to say "hey."  
End Part 6 


	7. Associations and Making it Final

Title: Unfaithful Part 7  
Author: Lynds  
Author's Note: Thanks a million and one to Kiosha! Sheryl, Mary, Mary Au,  
Lindsey, Court, and Flora and everyone else who sent feedback thank you!  
Summary: See part 1-6  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
"Unfaithful" Part 7  
I stood in the mirror and looked over myself once more before walking into  
the living room to get my jacket and purse. Bobby had received an  
invitation to the Boston Bar Association and I was his date, he had to run  
to the jail so I was going to meet him there. I was wearing a red halter-  
top satin dress that fell all the way down to the ground. My hair was  
pulled up with a few curled strands hanging down. I had on a simple diamond  
pendant necklace with matching earrings and bracelet that Bobby bought me.  
It had been a little over four months since I filed for divorce and it  
would be finalized in two weeks. Chris had since tried numerous times to  
get me back but I wasn't going anywhere. I looked at the clock it was  
already 7:00 I was going to be late. The only downside to going tonight was  
Bobby's co workers were all going to be there and Chris was most likely  
going to show up. They had all been invited but I hadn't due to the fact  
that I'm at the lowest position in my firm, but I'm working my way up. I  
put on a little make up and with my keys, jacket, and purse I walked to my  
car. I got there in a ½ hour and showed my invitation before going to find  
the table. Everyone was there from his firm already and that made me  
uncomfortable. I walked over quietly and sat down, I picked at my newly  
manicured nails. I continued to do that one by one, everyone at the table  
got up to dance. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned hoping it was my  
prince. Wrong. It was Jeff Hancock, an attorney in my firm who was always  
hitting on me and making passes at me, he was attractive but not my type.  
"Since you're sitting all by your lonesome care to dance?" I looked at the  
door there was no Bobby, I really wanted him to be the first one I danced  
with. "Actually I'm with someone I'm just  
waiting."  
"Well, in the meantime why don't I keep you busy." He touched my arm, I  
tried pulling away.  
"It's okay." I heard another voice.  
"What's wrong Jeff?"  
It was Chris.  
"I told her instead of being by herself I could  
keep her company." I looked at Chris, he had a glass of wine in his hand, I  
could already tell he was bordering on drunk.  
"Yeah, that's nice of you." He pulled my arm to get me to stand up.  
"Chris stop." He dragged me over to  
the dance floor and I tried pulling back. "It's a  
dance sweetie. I'm sure you can dance with another man after sleeping with  
one while you're still married!" He was loud but over the crowd and noise  
nobody could hear him. He pulled me in the middle of the dance floor and  
pushed me towards Jeff. The red wine spilled all over the front of my dress  
and I wasn't expecting the push and I stepped on my dress ripping the end  
of it.  
"Leave her alone." I  
looked up and saw Bobby standing there. I started to cry, I wanted my dress  
to be perfect for him to see. I picked up the end of my dress and ran into  
the bathroom, I looked in the mirror; my make up was ruined, my hair was a  
messy, and most pieces of my dress at the end had torn. I turned the sink  
on and washed the purplish stain out of my dress. It was useless. I felt  
embarrassed as women entered and left the bathroom. I looked in the mirror  
and looked at my pathetic face. I ran into a bathroom stall and sat on the  
floor crying. I could hear the bathroom door outside opening and closing,  
than I heard a woman yelling, she screamed first.  
"You pervert!" I heard a thump, she was probably hitting  
the person with her purse. "I'm sorry, I was just looking fo---"  
Thump again. It was Bobby's voice. "My girlfriend is in here, she's upset."  
Two more thumps.  
"Well if I were your girlfriend I'd be  
upset with you for being such a pervert!" I heard another thump and 'omph'  
from the lady and then the door opened and closed again. I heard his  
footsteps coming near the stall I was in.  
"Linds." I just sobbed. "Sweetie, it's just me." He stood there. "Please  
open the door baby." I didn't move, he stood there for another five minutes  
waiting. Finally I heard him move and thought he was leaving but instead he  
bent down. His knees cracked, I always tease him about that. He tucked his  
head under and tried crawling under the stall. When he was finally in he  
sat next to me. "There." He sighed. "This is better." We both leaned  
against the wall and I still cried. He put a hand on my knee and rubbed it  
gently. "You're still beautiful." He said softly to me. I turned to him.  
"I wanted tonight to be perfect, I went out and got a special dress to wear  
for you. I put make up on, and had my hair done. All just for you and now  
it's ruined." I fell into his arms and cried. "Now you look perfect and  
handsome, I'm going to ruin that by going out there with you as your date."  
"No you're not. Stop that, now come on, we'll fix this." He stood up and  
reached for my hands. I got up and we went over to the sink and he sat me  
on the counter. "First make up." He held up my purse indicating my make up.  
He asked my permission to go through it and I smiled and nodded. He wet a  
paper towel and wiped my face, dried away the tears and cleaned the make up  
off. Then he took my foundation and with a little help from me he put that  
on. Next he got out the eye shadow and told me to close my eyes, I was  
uneasy at first about letting him do it but he's seen me do it enough  
times. "Open." I  
slowly opened my eyes. "Okay close." I closed them again and felt the brush  
sweep across my eyes. "Open." He stood staring at me. "Perfect." He got my  
eye pencil out and there were four different colours. He looked at me  
strangely "Which one?" There was a black, blue, silver and red one. I had  
them from Halloween one year.  
"Black." He put all of them back except the silver. "Bobby, the  
black." He shook his head. "I want the silver, your eyes  
already sparkle, now they'll double sparkle." I couldn't help but laugh.  
"Now, I don't want to hurt you."  
"Don't worry, you won't." He  
carefully put the silver eyeliner on.  
"Mascara?" I nodded and he pulled out two. "Difference?"  
"This one is waterproof." I took  
the waterproof one and handed it to him. "Probably should've used this  
to begin with."  
"You didn't know." He  
applied my mascara and placed it back in my bag. "Lastly, lip goo.  
"Lip goo?"  
"Yeah, it's  
gooey stuff for you lips."  
"I see." I handed him my bag again and he took out a deep maroon colour and  
light pink. "This looks nice." First he put on the dark glossy  
colour and went over it with the light pink gloss. He went over both of  
those colours with a clear gloss. "All done my beautiful bride." He paused.  
"My beautiful princess." He was red. "Let's get that stain out of your  
dress now." He got a towel and soap and rubbed down my dress, I stopped  
him. "Bobby,  
what did you mean?" He looked up.  
"What?"  
"My beautiful bride, what did you mean?" He  
started cleaning my dress again. "Oh  
nothing, I misspoke."  
"I know but  
something must be on your mind."  
"Well, you look beautiful, perfect enough to be  
a bride." This made me nervous and happy. "You'll make a beautiful bride  
one day, that's what I'm trying to say and seeing you looking like this  
made me think of it more." I looked down I was happy and confused. The way  
he said it made it sound like I wasn't going to be his bride one day.  
"Well get used to it  
because on that one day I'll be your beautiful bride." I looked up and saw  
him smile, he leaned over and kissed me.  
"You must really like that colour lip gloss." I pointed to his face. He  
looked in the mirror where he saw he too was wearing my lip gloss. We  
laughed and he wiped it off and touched my lips.  
"Now you stay here,  
I'm going to go to the laundry room and grab something." I nodded. The  
Banquet was being held at Ritz hotel so there was a place to do laundry. 5  
minutes later he came back with a mini bottle of Shout stain remover. He  
rubbed it on my dress over the stain and left it on there for ten minute,  
washed it off and the only spot left on my dress was the water and a little  
red but it was gone for the most part. "All better, what else?" He looked  
at my ripped dress. "I can fix that." He pulled out some saftey pins I had  
in my purse. He folded the hem and pinned it up covering the rip almost  
completely. "How's that?"  
"You fixed it." He shrugged his shoulders.  
"Nah, but it looks good." I smiled and hugged him tight.  
"Thank you." He hugged me back and kissed my cheek.  
"Don't mention it." He reached for my hands and I got up. "Now anything  
else?" I shook my head no. "Good, let's get out of here before anymore  
women come in and hit me." I smiled and we walked over to the door.  
"Wait." He stopped.  
"Yes?" I blushed.  
"I have to pee."  
"Well that's something you don't need me for." I blushed again.  
"Yes, I kind of do." He gave me a funny look.  
"Excuse me?"  
"You know, to hold my dress so I don't ruin it." He laughed at me and we  
walked into the stall, he held my dress while I went to the bathroom. When  
I was done and we got to the door he looked at me.  
"Done now?" I nodded and smiled and he extended his arm out to me. "Would  
you kindly be my date tonight?" I accepted his arm.  
"Yes kind sir, it would be my pleasure." I smiled and we walked out the  
door.  
"Pleasure is all mine Ms. Dole." We walked out the door and to the floor  
where everyone was dancing and talking. "Would you care to dance with me?"  
I took his hand and we went out to the center of the floor.  
"Take me away forever Mr. Donnell."  
"Your wish is my command." We danced and swayed to the music.  
"I never want us to drift apart." I whispered to his ear, he pulled back  
and kissed me.  
"I promise, we'll never drift apart from each other. Never, there's nowhere  
else I'd rather be than here with you." My eyes teared up. He wiped them  
away. "Hey, I didn't mean to make you cry." I shook my head no.  
"No, I'm happy, these are happy tears."  
"Those are allowed then." He laughed and pulled me into his arms tighter  
and I laid my head on his shoulder. We danced through the song and into  
the next. We were swaying back and forth until Bobby was pushed from me. I  
opened my eyes and found him on the floor and Chris was on top of him  
beating him up. I screamed and ran over to them. I tried pulling Chris off  
of him and he slapped me and pushed me off of him and onto the ground.  
Bobby saw him do that and jumped on him.  
"You leave her alone! You don't ever touch her!" Bobby was screaming and  
punching him. I kept telling Chris to leave him alone. Everybody had  
gathered in a circle around the fight. I could hear Bobby's firm behind me  
making fun of me, telling me it was all my fault. Finally two guys came  
over and pulled them apart, one of them was Eugene.  
"I told you to leave Lindsay alone!" Chris lunged again but was held back  
by some guy.  
"I'm not going to stay away from my girlfriend!" Bobby tried to go after  
him but I stopped him. I put my hand on his chest.  
"Bobby, don't bother. He's trash and isn't worth anything, don't waste your  
time on him." I took his hand and led him away.  
"You're the trash." I heard Rebecca behind me. I turned around and saw the  
food table next to me. I dug my hand deep into the cake and threw it all  
over her. I heard Bobby say my name, Rebecca threw cake back at me and then  
I picked up the ladle full of punch, I tipped it over her head and walked  
to Bobby. I grabbed his hand and we walked out of the hotel leaving a crowd  
just staring.  
"I'm so sorry Bobby." I started crying, he took me in his arms and I got  
cake all over his tuxedo.  
"It's okay, we'll be all right, just remember no matter what you and I have  
got each other." I smiled and he took his tux jacket off and wrapped it  
around my shoulders. "I'll walk you to your car and go back inside and get  
your purse and jacket."  
"Okay." He walked me to my car and I got inside.  
"I'll be right back." I pulled some towels out from my backseat and wiped  
my face and dress. Bobby came back a few minutes later and handed me my  
things.  
"Thanks." He bent down to my opened window.  
"I'll meet you at home okay?" I was shocked he still wanted me home.  
"You still want me home?"  
"Of course, what went on there was something you weren't to blame for. If  
anyone is to blame it was me, I slept with a woman I knew was married. You  
flat out told me and I went and slept with you anyways."  
"Yeah and I kept sleeping with you."  
"Only because you were in a loveless marriage."  
"No I had feelings for you too. But still-"  
"No but stills it's going to be fine because you and I are happy and that's  
what matters."  
"Fine, I'll see you at home." I tried to smile I didn't notice the blood on  
his white shirt or his face until I just looked at him in the light. "Oh my  
god Bobby, your face."  
"I know I'm not the most handsome, but do we have to be that harsh?" I  
laughed.  
"You're very handsome but it's all cut and bruised."  
"Oh, don't worry about me. I'm all right." I brushed a finger across his  
bruised cheek. He leaned over and kissed me. "Love you."  
"Love you too." He got up and walked to his car. I drove to what was now  
called "our" home. When I got inside the lights were dimmed and I could see  
the flickering of candles. I could also hear the music softly in the  
background, it was one of Bobby's Frank Sinatra CD's, before my time I like  
to say. I tease him about it all the time. I walked into the living room  
and Bobby had wine sitting on the table. He was sitting on the couch  
waiting for me with a smile on his face.  
"Thought you'd never get home." I laughed at his comment.  
"I went the speed limit and there was traffic."  
"Sure, well I took the short cut." He teased. I walked and sat next to him.  
"Well what have you got going on here?" I pointed to the table and stereo.  
"I thought we could dance and share some wine since we didn't get the  
chance to earlier tonight." I put a hand on his leg.  
"I'm sorry about tonight, I know how big the Bar Association is."  
"It's all right. I've been going for years and there is more to come. Now  
how about a dance?" I smiled and took his hands. We got up and danced the  
whole night, we laughed and drank and laughed more. Finally at about 2 am  
we collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep in each other's arms. Two weeks  
later Bobby and I were in my lawyer's office, we were waiting for Chris to  
show up. It was time to sign the divorce papers and make this final. I was  
fidgeting and really nervous. Finally the door opened and Chris walked in  
with his lawyer. They both sat down and with few words spoken I signed the  
paper and Chris copied. We all stood up and Bobby and Chris shared glances,  
they looked like they were out to kill each other. Chris left before us and  
when we walked out he was there. Bobby led me to his car quickly and we  
left. I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulder and I could  
begin a new weight. This time I knew it would be a different weight; it  
wouldn't be as heavy. I knew there would be an equal balance this time and  
I couldn't wait.  
End Of Part 7 


	8. Meeting Amends and Proposals?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Title: "Unfaithful" Part 8  
  
Author: Lynds  
  
Author's Note: I know it's been a while and I'm sorry. But for you guys and  
especially (Kiosha) I've got this part out...finally. Plus I wanted to get  
this out before the holidays or at least near them. (So I'm CLOSE to the  
holidays.there's still new years.) I hope you all enjoy and please please  
send me feedback and let me know what you think about it. And before I  
completely forget. (Which I shouldn't because you're all reading this  
because of her...) HUGE thanks to Kiosha for everything, she's helped me on  
this more then you can believe so thank you so so much, means a lot!  
Thanks!  
  
Summary: Leaves off right where part 7 ended.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine but...they're not DEK's anymore either!  
  
"Unfaithful" Part 8   
(Bobby's POV)  
  
I brought Lindsay over to my apartment and she got her car so we could both  
head to the office since it was early afternoon still. I made sure she had  
gotten off safely and then I headed to my own office. I walked in and  
everyone was very quietly working at their desks...almost...*too* quiet.  
"Conference room, everybody...10 minutes. Bec my office now." I simply  
stated and walked in my office only to have Jimmy follow me instead of Bec.  
"I'm not a partner Bobby." I looked at him.  
"Yeah and you're also not Bec but you came in here didn't you? I said  
everybody. You're a part of this firm and you're going to be there." I was  
frustrated and Jimmy was being...well he was being Jimmy. I watched him  
walk out and Bec walked in closing the door.  
"What's wrong?" She was sharing about the same tone I had with her when I  
walked in.  
"I want to talk to you about what happened at the Bar Association a few  
weeks ago since I haven't had the chance to talk to you lately for whatever  
reasons."  
"Look, if you're going to take her side..."  
"I'm not taking anyone's side." I interrupted her.  
"Sure you aren't." She was sarcastic, Bec is my best friend but I was  
getting pissed at her. I'm entitled to that.  
"Look, what the hell is your problem?"  
"She is my problem."  
"What? Lindsay?"  
"Gee you're smart." There goes the sarcasm again.  
"I'm not allowed to be happy? Your problem is you don't want me happy?"  
"Of course I want you happy but why her?"  
"Because I love her."  
"Oh please." She muttered under her breath but I still heard her. I stepped  
forward.  
"Why don't you respect me? Don't you think I've earned that?" She stepped  
forward too.  
"Bobby, what the hell do you think you're doing?" I didn't have an answer,  
hell I didn't even know what she was talking about.  
"Come again?" I asked.  
"How can you let her come in here like this?"  
"Why shouldn't I?" She didn't answer. We were both quiet for a long time.  
"Bec, I don't want things to be like this between us. You're my best friend  
and I need you to be happy for me please. And if you can't be happy please  
just respect my decision."  
"Why? How can I?" She sat down on the couch and I sat next to her.  
"First, let me tell you that you don't know everything behind Lindsay."  
"I know enough."  
"Yes, well you guys all think you do but there's so much to her. She's an  
amazing woman, and I love her."  
"You really do, don't you?" I looked at her.  
"Yes. I'm not lying; she's the most amazing woman I've ever met. I'm not  
lying."  
"I know." I was shocked.  
"You...you do?" She nodded.  
"If there's one thing I know more then anything about you it's that I can  
tell when you're lying and I know right now you're not." I smiled. "So, if  
you really do and want to be with her then I'll...I uh...I'll be here and  
support you." I smiled again. She gave me a hug.  
"Thanks Bec." She pulled away.  
"So...tell me about this Lindsay Dole. You know besides the fact when she's  
forty she'll be changing your diapers and visiting you in a nursing home.  
Younger women never thought that was your type." I smiled and laughed.  
"Well she's nothing like you all made her out to be. She came out of a  
loveless marriage. Her husband treated her like the dirt he walks on. He  
wasn't good to her and she deserves more then the best of the best." I  
smiled just thinking about my girl. I told Bec all about Lindsay and her  
awful marriage to that bastard. By the time I'd finished Bec was in tears  
and hugged me.  
"Oh Bobby, I'm so sorry."  
"For?"  
"For treating you and her the way I have."  
"It's okay, well it's not okay but you know." She laughed.  
"Yeah I know. Do you think she'll you know...want to see me. I want to  
apologize to her." I smiled.  
"I'm sure I can call her or something. Don't worry, I'll fix It."  
"Thanks. So how serious are you guys?" I was quiet again and I reached into  
my pocket and pulled out a box. I opened the box and showed Bec the 3.5  
carat Tiffany engagement ring I bought for Lindsay. "Oh my god Bobby..."  
She squealed.  
"Shhh...You think she'll like it?" She looked at me like I was dumb.  
"Are you crazy?" She swatted me playfully.  
"She better because I'm going to be in the old folks home before I can  
finish paying this ring off."  
"Stop kidding, it's gorgeous."  
"Who is kidding?" I laughed and ow! I got swatted again. "I know it's soon  
but her and I've been together for a while kind of and I love her."  
"This is great!" I laughed again and put the ring back in my pocket.  
"Come on, I still have the rest of the firm to talk to." I stood up and  
walked to the door. Before I opened it Bec called my name. I turned around.  
"Yeah.?" She stood and smiled.  
"I've got your back in there." I smiled.  
"Thanks." I walked out into the office. "Okay everyone." I pointed to the  
conference room and sat down in my seat at the head of the table while  
everyone sat around me.  
"What's this about Bobby?" Ellenor asked me before I was able to explain.  
"I need to talk to all of you about Lindsay." I heard comments and  
snickering around the table from everyone but Bec. She just sat there.  
"Okay, quiet. Bobby's trying to talk." She chirped in and I smiled. I  
mouthed "thank you" to her and look back at everyone.  
"As you all know Lindsay's divorce was made final today and we're together  
right now and we're happy. I'm sorry you all feel this is some stupid  
fling, but it's not and I don't want to hear anymore about it." "Lindsay  
and I are very very much in love and I hate when you guys are fighting. You  
guys and her are my best friends and if you don't like her just because you  
don't...fine, but if that's the case you'll still do what most people do  
when they're around someone they don't care for. And that is, you'll  
respect her and be courteous when you see her and she'll be the same way to  
all of you, but I do happen to know she likes you all." I looked to  
everyone...silence "I'm happy guys. I'm sorry if you think what I did was  
wrong. Hell I know it was wrong and maybe I never should've done it but I  
definitely do not regret it. Not for one second. All I'm sitting here  
asking you is if you'd respect me and her. That's all, no more fights  
please. Can you do that for me?" They didn't say anything. "Guys, if you  
think I'm not and haven't talked to her already you're wrong. I have and  
I'm going to more when I get home." They still stayed silent.  
"It's just; you know something we never thought you'd do. I guess. Yeah, I  
guess if we allowed ourselves to like her we would. We've just misjudged  
her I guess. And I can't speak for the others but I'm willing to get to  
know her." Eugene said quietly and I smiled. I looked around the table and  
saw everyone but Ellenor nodding their heads.  
"Ellie.? How about you.?" I was a little worried what she'd say.  
"I don't know. It's not that I'm not happy for you because I am, it's just  
I don't like her. It's not you or her it's just me. I can't explain it but  
I just don't like her. I am happy for you though." She put a smile on her  
face, I wasn't sure if it was a real smile or not but I nodded and smiled  
to her anyways.  
"That's all I can ask then. It's not like everyone is going to get along  
with everyone in today's society."  
"Is that it?" Bec asked.  
"Yeah, one other thing." They all were still.  
"What is it?" Bec asked.  
"I'd like for all of us to go to dinner or something soon. I'm going to ask  
Lindsay tonight, don't worry I'm buying." I waited for their responses.  
"I can make it." Jimmy quickly responded along with everyone  
else...including Ellenor.  
"Great, I'll let you know more when I figure it all out." I stood up and  
grabbed my stuff from my office. Everyone else went back to what they'd  
been doing before. "I'm going to meet Lindsay for lunch; I'll see you all  
tomorrow." I walked out the door and walked down to my car; I pulled out my  
cell phone and called Lindsay.  
"Lindsay. Kelt-uh...Lindsay Dole..." I smiled and laughed.  
"You sure that's who I'm speaking too?" I couldn't help but tease her.  
"Ha...ha...ha...yes, I'm sure it's her." We both laughed.  
"Want me to pick you up and we can grab some lunch?"  
"Well, I could meet you there and that way you won't have to come bring me  
back to get my car."  
"Okay. You've got the afternoon off?" I asked surprised.  
"Well, I just has a meeting and I'm doing nothing but paperwork the rest of  
the day."  
"Fun." I said dryly.  
"Oh yeah tons.!" I laughed at her sarcasm.  
"So meet me at the First & Last Tavern in an hour?"  
"Got yourself a date."  
"Oh goodie, think I'll get a kiss and permission to walk you to your door  
and *maybe* get invited inside for "coffee" too?" I loved giving her a hard  
time.  
"You're just too funny today aren't you?" I laughed. "Well, since you've  
done a lot more then kiss me before we even dated and it's your house I  
don't think I can object. It's not like I'm paying to live there."  
"Yeah, I've been meaning to talk to you about that." I teased her again but  
she stayed quiet. "I'm just kidding sweetie. I'll let you go." She laughed.  
"Okay I'll see you in a bit. Love you."  
"Love you too." I hung up and pulled out of the parking garage and stopped  
at the florist on my way. I picked up a dozen red and white roses  
(Lindsay's absolute favorite) and put in an order for 2 dozen to be  
delivered to my apartment Saturday. I also put in an order for red and  
white rose petals, I stopped at the mall and went to Bed, Bath & Beyond and  
bought off white silk sheets. (Lindsay always went on about how much she  
loved them.) After stopping there I went to Godiva chocolates and made an  
order for two dozen of her favorite assorted shaped white chocolates. My  
next stop was to Tiffany's where I got her the heart charm bracelet she'd  
hinted she'd wanted for a while now. My last stop was Victoria's Secret.  
I'd never actually shopped there for my girlfriends before. You know they  
always went shopping. However, when Lindsay and I got together she brought  
me in here a few times and I have to say I certainly enjoyed what I  
saw.very much! So I decided to take another big step and buy something for  
her. I walked in and tried not to act like I'd never done this before even  
though I hadn't. I walked around trying to find things Lindsay would enjoy.  
I didn't have to worry about getting something I'd enjoy because I would  
enjoy anything. After picking out two very simple but sexy lingerie gowns I  
paid and walked out very happy with my purchases for the day. I put the bag  
in my trunk so she wouldn't see the bags. I got to the restaurant ten  
minutes before Lindsay and ordered her some red wine. I ordered myself a  
beer and was looking at the menu when I felt those soft lips I longed to  
feel all day touching my ear.  
"Mmm.I think I already know what I'd like." She mumbled in my ear. I turned  
and gave her a quick kiss and then she sat across from me.  
"I don't think I'm on the menu." I teased her, referring to her comment.  
"I'll ask for a special order." She flashed me that 100 watt smile I loved.  
"How was your day?" I asked as she picked her menu up.  
"Eh.I'm enjoying it more here."  
"Yeah, well I'm having more fun here then at work too." We both laughed.  
After the waiter took our orders I reached across the table for her hand.  
"I talked to the office today." I spoke breaking the silence. She pulled  
her hand away and looked down. I tried to reach over for her hand again.  
"Hey, it's okay. Everything is okay." She didn't look up at me. She kept  
her head down.  
"Look if you don't want to stay together I'll understand." I looked at her  
shocked. I walked over to her side of the table and sat next to her. I  
wrapped my arms around her and kissed her head.  
"Not in a million years. I love you. The office is happy for us. We all  
talked today and they all want to go out to dinner with us." She looked at  
me.  
"They do?"  
"Yeah, I don't know when yet but all of us are going to go out for dinner."  
I hugged her. "How's that sound?" She shrugged her shoulders. "That sounds  
fun." I could tell she was excited but was also unsure.  
"It'll be fun. It's going to be nice. I promise."  
"I guess so. I'm hungry." I laughed.  
"Me too..." I pulled away and went to get up to go to my seat again but she  
grabbed my leg. I turned around and was worried a little. "You better watch  
it; serious damage could've been done if your hand went an inch higher."  
She laughed at me. "You do want kids with me don't you?" She nodded. "Well  
then please be careful." I teased. She started laughing at me again. "What  
do you need?"  
"Sit over here with me please?" I smiled and sat next to her.  
"I suppose." I sighed dramatically just to tease her. I was like that the  
rest of our meal. After we finished we went home and spent the rest of our  
day and well into the evening laying around and fooling around. After  
months of hell Lindsay and I were finally being able to enjoy being us  
without the worries of something or someone coming in the way of that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Two days later we'd all agreed on dinner next Monday since it was already  
Thursday and I had plans for our weekend that were not going to be  
altered..not if I had my way they wouldn't.and I was getting my way! I went  
into the office late that day since Lindsay wasn't going in till noon I  
decided to stay with her.you know just to keep her company.strictly  
platonic. I swear! With a quick kiss and hug I was off to work.  
"Hey everyone." I greeted them all in a very chipper mood. It's very unlike  
me so I know they must've thought something was going on. What can I say? I  
was having a good day.considering the majority of it had been spent in bed.  
"Afternoon Bobby." I heard spoken around the office.  
"Rough morning.?" Ellenor spoke up. I looked at her after collecting my  
messages.  
"Uh.yeah.I guess some would say that." I walked into my office and yes.yes  
I do believe there was a bit of a skip.jump.hop in my step. I sat down at  
my desk and walked back out looking for my file.  
"Bec.I need the Jefferson's file." I looked up at her desk and noticed she  
was gone. I looked around to everyone else. "Where's Bec?" Eugene looked at  
me.  
"She said she had to run an errand somewhere but should be back within the  
hour."  
"It's not break time." I spoke.finding it strange Bec would leave in the  
middle of her work day.  
"In case you've forgotten it's lunch time Bobby.she's on her break." I  
looked at the clock.  
"Oh.yeah.I forgot." I laughed at myself and walked back into my office  
waiting for Bec to come back so I could ask her about her 'oh so organized  
filing skills.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
(Lindsay's POV)  
I had just walked into my office after a late day deposition I had and I  
was finally thankful I could sit. Not that I can complain.I mean I had just  
had the whole morning off after all.and SOME morning I'd had! I was sitting  
down and opening up the salad I'd brought from home for lunch when my  
secretary beeped me over the phone. I sighed and pushed the intercom  
button.  
"Yeah.?"  
"There is a Rebecca Washington to see you.should I send her in?" I  
froze.why would she be here? "Lindsay.?" I shook myself out of it.  
"Uh.yeah.send her in." I closed my salad and put it to the side of my  
desk.so much for lunch. She walked in and I stood up ushering her to sit in  
the chair in front of my desk.  
"Hi." She reached her hand out to me. I politely accepted and smiled.  
"Hi.this is a surprise." I had no idea what to say to her.  
"Yeah.I'm sorry I'm coming in unannounced like this." I shook my head.  
"Oh, not to worry.it's okay."  
"Great.let me get right down to why I'm here so I don't waste more of your  
time." I nodded my head urging her to continue. She sat back in her chair  
and I did the same in mine. We were both sitting there in silence and I was  
beginning to wonder if she was going to start or if we were going to be  
sitting her all day. I leaned forward and was about to open my mouth when  
she finally spoke. "I'm sorry." I looked at her confused.  
"Excuse me?" I asked her.I really thought things were alright. Bobby had  
told me so.I didn't know why she'd be apologizing.  
"For the way I've treated you.I'm sorry." She stopped and before I could  
speak she continued on. "I've done nothing but think about you and Bobby  
and what Bobby said to me the other day and I realized just how badly I've  
treated you.I didn't know about you or your previous relationship.I judged  
you before I even knew you and that was wrong of me. I'm sorry." I looked  
at her. "But as Bobby's best friend I owe it to you and to HIM to apologize  
and as his friend I'm asking you if you'll give me the chance to get to  
know you." I didn't know what to do so I just nodded. "I'd be more then  
willing to get to know you if you'll be willing to get to know me." I was  
still speechless.no clue as to what I should say.  
"I'd like that.a lot." I smiled and she smiled. We were both leaning  
forward in our chairs and she reached for my hand. I just rest it there on  
my desk with her holding it.  
"Bobby's my best friend and you're his too. I just hate seeing him hurting  
when the two people that care most about him aren't getting along."  
"Me too." I really didn't want to fight with her because I knew how much  
her friendship with Bobby meant to him.  
"I want to get to know you so we can be friends."  
"I would like that." I kept repeating myself.I had no idea what else to  
say.  
"Besides once we've managed to complete that step then we can both team up  
together and bust him when he's done something wrong.or we could just do it  
for the hell of it." I laughed. "Nothing better then getting the  
opportunity to bust his marbles." I laughed again.I knew I was going to  
like her.  
"I have to agree with that." She laughed and then got serious again.  
"You're the most important thing in Bobby's life. He's never been in a  
relationship like this before.if he tries to hold back or doesn't know  
what to do.if he seems scared just.just hang in there and wait for him.  
This is all new to him. He's afraid that the people who love him and who he  
loves in return will turn away from him or that he'll end up hurting them."  
"He could never hurt me."  
"You know that and I know that but he can't get that through his thick  
head." I giggled. "What I'm trying to say is.after his mom died which I'm  
sure you know all about." I shook my head 'no.' "Oh.well, he his mom had  
cancer." I nodded my head.  
"He told me that but that's all he told me."  
"He had to turn the respirator off." I looked back horrified.  
"I didn't know that."  
"Ever since then he either believes he hurts the people he loves most or  
that God takes them from him. Either way.he thinks.in the back of his head  
that people he loves most will end up being taken from him somehow in  
someway. So if he ever holds back or doesn't open or it seems like he's not  
opening up to you.don't take it personal; just take it as a sign that he  
loves you so much and you are lucky. You're lucky because it takes a very  
special woman to make Bobby open up and for him to let into his heart. He's  
done that with you.he might hold back now and then but he loves you. I know  
he does.you can tell.you should see the way he is in the office ever since  
he met you. He hasn't lost his temper for uncalled reasons or snapped at  
someone for no reason. He always has a special hop in his step now Lindsay.  
And you.it's because of you." I had tears in my eyes. I could definitely  
see what Bobby found so special in Bec.  
"Thank you Bec." I smiled at her and stood up. I reached over and hugged  
her. "I love him so much.and if I have to wait forever for him I will." Bec  
pulled back and looked at me.  
"I know you will but I don't think that you'll have too." I looked at her  
confused.  
"What do you mean?" She shook her head.  
"Nothing. I have to go though.Bobby will wonder why my lunch break was so  
long." I laughed. I walked her to my office door.  
"Thank you for coming here." I smiled and hugged her again.  
"I'm glad I came here. Take care of yourself and him.believe it or not he  
needs it." I laughed.  
"Boy do I know that!" We both cracked a smile and she took out a piece of  
paper and wrote her number down.  
"Here.call me sometime.you know maybe we could get together for lunch or  
something." I gave her my cell phone number.  
"Yeah.that'd be nice. Here's my cell phone number since you probably  
already have Bobby's home number." She smiled.  
"Yeah.thanks." We hugged one last time and she walked out. I walked back to  
my desk.lunch forgotten. I smiled and gathered my papers for my deposition  
in ten minutes. My stomach was hungry but I'd be able to hold off a little  
longer.with that I walked out of my office prepared for my next  
appointment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
(Bobby's POV)  
Bec finally showed up and before I had the chance to go out there she had  
already walked her way into my office.  
"Hey.I've been waiting for you. I don't understand your filing methods and  
need help finding the Jefferson file." She rolled her eyes at me and walked  
to my couch where my briefcase was sitting. She opened it up and sure  
enough took out the Jefferson file. "Ah.maybe that's why I couldn't find  
it." She laughed at me and I gave her a 'oh it's so funny to you isn't it'  
look. She nodded her head and I walked back to my desk sitting. "So.where  
have you been all day?" She gave me a funny look.  
"What do you mean all day? You weren't here when I left this office and I  
left at quarter to noon.  
"Okay.okay; where have you been?" She sat on the couch and looked at me.  
"I went to see her." I looked up.surprised.  
"Lindsay.?" She nodded her head. "And.?"  
"We're going to go for lunch sometime." I smiled. "You got a special girl  
Bobby." I nodded.  
"I know that." She smiled.  
"Don't let her go."  
"I'm not.trust me." She stayed in there and talked to me for a while about  
Lindsay and I finally had to go to my stupid deposition which I WAS NOT  
ready for.after sitting through the deposition I drove to the office and  
decided to call it a day.it was four in the afternoon. Nothing wrong with  
that.I drove home but stopped at the same florist I'd gone to the other day  
to order Lindsay's red and white roses. I put in another order for yellow  
rose petals also.knowing how much she loved them too. I wanted this to be  
special and I wanted her to love it. I'd do anything to make it as special  
as I could for her. After placing my order I went home and cooked us a nice  
dinner. I had her bouquet of red and white roses displayed on the dining  
room table and the candles all set. I set the table and the food was served  
on the plates. It was almost six when I heard the front door open. I walked  
over to her and smiled. She gave me a tired smile in return.  
"Hey." She walked over and gave me a hug and kiss.  
"Hey." I pulled back.  
"I made us a nice dinner.come on." I led her over to the table and she  
smiled and turned to give me a kiss.  
"Thank you.oh.Bobby! My favorite flowers.!" She smiled and ran over to  
smell them. "MMM.thank you baby." I was rewarded with another kiss.  
"You're very welcome." We sat down and ate a very romantic meal and I got  
up to clear the dishes. I felt her arms wrap around me while I was washing  
them and she grabbed the towel and started drying them. "You don't have to  
dry them.I can do it.you relax."  
"No.I want to.it gives me an excuse to be near you." I smiled and gave her  
a kiss. We were quiet for most of the time and I was trying to think of a  
way to approach her about what I wanted to say. Finally I sighed which  
apparently I'd been doing since I started the dishes because she stopped me  
and turned me to face her. "Baby.what's bothering you?" She looked at me  
worried.  
"Nothing."  
"Bobby-"  
"Have you thought about us getting.you know.married?" I blurted it out. She  
looked at me for a while before speaking.  
"Well.yeah of course I have." I smiled.  
"You have?" She nodded.  
"But." My face dropped. "I don't know.I'm scared. You know.with everything  
that's happened." I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around her.  
"Yeah.but I'd never hurt you. I love you and you love me and.and we're  
happy. Aren't we?" I looked at her scared.  
"Of course we're happy!" She smiled and hugged me back. "I just don't know  
if I am ready for marriage.again."  
"Yeah but if we're engaged it doesn't mean we have to get married right  
away."  
"I know."  
"Lindsay.I love you. I want to marry you." She pulled back and kissed me.  
"I love you too and I want to marry you too.you know that." I nodded.did I  
know that? She hugged me again. "Come on.let's go to bed.it's early." I saw  
the look in her eyes and with the dishes quickly forgotten I picked her up  
and ran to our room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I had everything set up.I was more nervous then ever but I was also more  
ready then ever. The flowers covered the apartment. The new silk sheets on  
the bed.the new lingerie I bought her was laying neatly on her side and the  
candles were set in their places. Everything was in place. The candles were  
lit, the music playing.dinner was set and all I had to wait for was my  
princess. It was quarter to eight and Bec had promised to take her out for  
coffee only so I could set everything up. At ten of eight I could hear her  
coming through the front door. I was dressed in a midnight blue Ralph  
Lauren sweater and kaki pants. It was in my pocket.snug and waiting for its  
big presentation.  
"Hey." I walked over to her and kissed her.  
"Hey." She smiled. "I had the greatest time with Bec tonight."  
"Really.? That's great sweetheart." I walked her over to the dining room.  
"Another great romantic meal?" I nodded. "You sure are full of surprises  
Mr. Donnell." She smiled and kissed me. We sat down and ate in silence.I  
was looking into her eyes the whole time.bringing conversation only when  
needed. After dinner we sat on the couch cuddled together.  
"I love you." I kissed her neck.  
"I love you too."  
"I'll be right back you stay here."  
"Okay.hurry back baby."  
"I will." She smiled and I gave her a quick kiss before going into the  
bathroom and lighting all those candles. I filled the tub up with warm  
water and spread the three different kinds of rose petals in the water  
which I'd filled with her favorite bath salts and bubble bath. I'd smell  
like a girl but.it was worth it. I spread the remaining rose petals across  
our nicely made bed and walked back out into the living room. "Come with  
me." I reached my hand out to her.  
"Baby.what's going on? Why have you made up the apartment and everything?"  
I shook my head.  
"Shhh.no questions." I led her into the bathroom and slowly undressed her.  
I too undressed but hid it on the ledge of the tub so she couldn't see. I  
hopped in first and reached for her hands to help her in.  
"Bobby.I'm worried about you."  
"Why.?"  
"Because you're making up the apartment like this.you dressed up  
tonight.there are candles everywhere. This is a lot.even for you." I gave  
her an innocent look.  
"I was in a romantic mood that's all. Nothing has to be wrong for me to  
want to be romantic does it?" She shook her head.  
"No.of course not." I smiled.  
"Good.now come on and sit." She leaned against me and I wrapped my arms  
around her. "I love you." She smiled and turned to me.  
"I love you too." She kissed me deep and I turned her in my arms and  
wrapped my arms around her waist. She started kissing my neck and shoulder  
blades and my arms. She reached my finger tips and worked her way back to  
my chest.running her hands over my arms, back and chest. I kissed her hair  
and reached over the ledge for it once I'd had it in my hand I spoke her  
name softly. "Hmmm." She continued to kiss me.  
"Lindsay. please look at me." She looked up at me and gasped when she saw  
the open box. "Now.I know you're a traditional girl so if you don't mind."  
I stood up and got out of the tub.I got down on one knee and held one of  
her hands. "I know you said you're scared and don't know if you're ready  
for marriage but I love you and I can't promise it won't be scary.I can't  
make you ready for marriage but there's one thing I do know and that's that  
I'll spend everyday for the rest of my life proving just how happy we can  
be. I love you Lindsay and if you want to wait till we get married we'll  
wait. I'd wait forever for you.I love you. Please Lindsay.will you be my  
wife?" She had tears running down her face.she looked so beautiful in the  
candle light.flickering and reflecting off the water. I looked at her  
nervously and waited for her answer. I didn't want to say anything.I  
reached the hand out that was holding hers and wiped her tears away. She  
held onto my hand resting on her cheek and let a few more tears fall.alls I  
did was rest my hand there and waited for her answer.like I said.I'd wait  
forever if I had too.  
End of part eight. 


	9. Planning and New Friends

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Title: Unfaithful Part 9  
Author: Lynds  
Author's Note: KIOSHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks so so so so so much to Kiosha!  
She is THE BEST!!!! You guys wouldn't be reading this story without  
Kiosha.This should be Kiosha's story! I am dedicating this part and the  
rest of this story TO HER! She deserves it. Also.thanks to everyone else  
who has sent me feedback and helped me. I can't mention all of you because  
there are too many but to name a few.KIOSHA!!! LOL...Mary, Court, Mary Au,  
Shaz, Linz, and EVERYONE else! If I'm forgetting you I'm very sorry but  
thank you everyone! Here's the next part. Enjoy! Please send feedback to  
My2ndpick@aol.com  
Summary: I don't do them.check parts 1-8  
Disclaimer: Don't own them.just screw with their lives.  
"Unfaithful" Part 9  
Lindsay's POV  
I sat there in the bathtub with tears streaming down my face. I tried to  
control them but it was useless. It was so beautiful and I know I told him  
I wasn't sure about getting married just yet but after a proposal like that  
how could ANY woman refuse? Well I'm not only talking about the amazing  
words and love and devotion in his proposal.of course any woman wants that  
in a proposal but this man got out of the tub and down on one knee.yeah  
okay loved that part too. Did I leave out the part that he was COMPLETELY  
naked?? Yeah.something tells me I left that part out. Okay.so we've got a  
gorgeous man that I'm madly in love with setting up this whole perfect  
evening.candles, dinner, roses (my favorites!) rose petals in the tub  
water.more candles. To top that off he gets out completely  
naked.YEP.naked.capital N and hell if you want to capitalize the other  
letters let's go ahead and do it. So he gets out and has never looked more  
gorgeous to me then that moment and he gets on one knee and pulls out a  
box. The ring.well that's another thing. That ring was the size of.well let  
me just say Bennifer and Kobe.you need to move aside because your lousy  
rings haven't got ANYTHING on my gorgeous mans choice of ice. But I think  
I've seem to drift off topic here. Now where was I?? OH! Right.so he gives  
this whole speech and MY GOD was it a speech, look out Dr. Phil and you  
better duck Oprah because all the gabbing and books you write couldn't  
equal this speech. So far we've got Bennifer, Kobe, Dr. Phil and Oprah  
competing against my man and well if I were the judge which I declare  
myself as in this case.my man has kicked their asses by a LONG shot. Not  
even a close call.I'm wandering off track here and I look back to Bobby and  
see him looking at me.he looked scared.almost as scared as Michael Jackson  
looked in his mug shot.or wait.did I mix that up with almost as SCARY  
LOOKING as Michael Jackson looked in his mug shot? Okay Lindsay.off track  
again! I have a tendency of wandering off track A LOT you know like Glen  
Campbell did when his blood alcohol level was like TWO TIMES over the legal  
limit...well let me just say if he needs a lawyer.I'm right here! So here I  
am looking at Bobby who looks petrified. Finally I just start cracking up  
and he looks at me like I've grown two heads.no Bobby I'm not Anna Nicole  
Smith OR Monica Lewinsky.I'm the tiny skinny one.remember?? No double heads  
or chins on me. Just little ole' Lindsay.ONE HEADED Lindsay! I stop  
laughing when his hand loses contact with mine and I look at him with a  
serious look now. He looked down and I refused to make anymore jokes up in  
my mind that could possibly result in me laughing aloud which would make  
him more upset then he was.if he was upset. I wasn't sure of that.yet. I  
looked over at him and touched his cheek. He didn't look at me.  
"Baby." It was all I could say. He didn't look at me. "Baby.I'm sorry."  
"I wanted this to be perfect for you.I know how scared you are about  
getting married and I wanted you to know how serious and how much I love  
you and how much you mean to me and.and you laugh at me?" He looked at me  
with pained baby blues. That's when it hit me how much this really did mean  
to him. I mean it meant a lot to me it did.but he did go through a lot of  
trouble to make this special for me. And it was special.very special. I  
hopped out of the tub and went over to him. By now he'd given up on  
kneeling on his knee and he was sitting with the open ring in his hand. I  
sat down in his lap soaking wet and all but he didn't seem to care.why  
would he? He's a guy after all.even if he is upset with me. He wrapped his  
arms around me and kept the ring in his hand.  
"Bobby.baby it was so perfect. Words can't describe how perfect you made  
this night for me." He looked up at me with a smile.  
"Really.?" I nodded my head and smiled. "You're not just saying that?"  
"No silly." I leaned over and kissed him.  
"Then why'd you laugh at me?" I looked into his eyes and couldn't help but  
chuckle again.  
"Sorry.I wasn't laughing at you.well.not entirely at you. Sort of.WITH  
you." He looked at me strangely.  
"I wasn't laughing."  
"Oh.right.well.I was laughing at my thoughts of you."  
"Oh really.?" I nodded again. "And do you care to share these thoughts with  
me?" I laughed and leaned against his chest and told him the funny little  
things I was thinking and by the time I'd finished my Monica Lewinsky joke  
we were both sitting on the bathroom room soaking wet and a little chilly  
laughing hysterically. "That's why you were laughing?" I nodded and we both  
shared another chuckle.  
"I don't even know why.I just kept thinking about something and it'd end up  
linking to something else. I'm sorry baby.I'm really sorry." He shook his  
head.  
"No.it was kind of funny.just not at the time when I didn't know what the  
hell you were laughing at." I smiled and kissed him. Short and sweet. He  
looked into my eyes and I looked into his. "So.Ms. Dole.you never answered  
my question and before you go off with more funny little celebrity jokes  
could I please have my answer?" I laughed and leaned in against him resting  
my head between his shoulder and neck. I pulled back a minute later and  
looked into his eyes.  
"Mr. Donnell.I would be MORE then honored to be your wife." I was being  
completely serious this time and I wanted him to know it. He smiled at me  
bigger then any smile I'd ever seen him give before.gosh how I loved that  
smile.  
"Really.?" I nodded and laughed.  
"Yes.really!" Hugged me tight and pulled back.  
"Here.I uh.bought you this." I looked at it and of course I'd been stealing  
glances since he got on one knee but I looked at it closer now and.Oh MY!!!  
I couldn't believe he'd bought me this.  
"Bobby!!" He smiled and reached for my left hand gently sliding it on my  
ring finger. "Gosh Bobby.it's even heavy on my finger!" I teased. He smiled  
and put his hands on my cheeks. I leaned forward and met his lips half way.  
We finally pulled back because we needed to breathe. He picked me up and  
dried me off and then I dried him off. He picked me up again and carried me  
over to our bed. The candles were flickering in our bedroom too and I saw  
our bed for the first time that night.it was made neatly with off white  
silk sheets and there were more rose petals spread across our bed. He sat  
me over on my side of the bed and I saw the sexy lingerie laid perfectly on  
my pillow. I looked over at Bobby who had worked his way to his side of the  
bed. He smiled at me.  
"You like it.?" I picked up one and started to put it on but he stopped me.  
"No reason to put it on tonight princess." I looked at his seductive smile  
and carefully placed the lingerie on my chair next to my night stand. I  
turned back to Bobby who was waiting for me. I laughed at him and jumped  
into bed. The rest of the night was pure bliss we didn't fall asleep until  
the sun was coming up and most of Boston was beginning to rise for church.  
I'll leave out the details since I've rambled enough but I can tell you it  
was an evening I'll never forget. We wrapped ourselves around each other  
and fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Bobby and I ended up staying in bed for the majority of the day Sunday also  
and Monday we both had to go back to work. It was the longest day of my  
life.well it seemed like it anyway. We were having dinner with the firm  
tonight and I know Bobby told me that they were all happy but I was still  
really scared about this dinner. Bec and I were becoming friends and I was  
so happy and grateful for that but I wasn't so sure about the others. At  
four o'clock I decided to call it a day. We were all going to Boston's  
Harbor for dinner. I drove home quickly showered and got myself into a nice  
black knee length spaghetti strapped dress. I pulled my hair up loosely and  
put a pair of diamond earrings with matching bracelet and necklace on. I  
heard Bobby open the front door and when he called for me I told him I was  
in the bedroom and he walked through.  
"Hey." I smiled and walked over to him.  
"Hey you.you look gorgeous." I flashed him my smile again and kissed him.  
"Thank you." I pulled apart and he went into the bathroom to shower and  
dress. I finished getting ready and was putting a little makeup on when  
Bobby walked into the living room all ready. He was wearing a white polo  
jeans sweater and kaki pants. He walked over and gave me a quick kiss his  
five o'clock shadow scraped against me.  
"As much as I love the feel of your face against my skin you need to shave  
before we go out." I ran my hand over his cheek.  
"Why?"  
"Because we're going out and we're going to a very nice restaurant."  
"So.?" I rolled my eyes at him.  
"Let's just go then.we're going to be late."  
"Yes dear." He reached for my hand and I happily gave him it. The drive to  
the restaurant was silent.I was thinking about how this dinner was going to  
go and I silently prayed it'd turn out to be okay. When we got there Bec  
was already there which I was very happy for. I immediately walked over and  
gave her a hug. Bobby gave the guy at the desk our names for our  
reservations and then walked over to where Bec and I were laughing and  
talking.  
"Girl.let me see this ring." I had just finished telling her all about the  
proposal from beginning to end. I put my hand out and showed her the ring.  
"Oh my.Bobby did GOOD!" I laughed. "I don't just mean the ring either, I  
mean of course the ring but you too.he did better then good." I smiled and  
hugged her.  
"Thank you." We separated when we heard Bobby.  
"Am I interrupting something?" Bec ran over to him and hugged him.  
"Oh..I'm so happy for you!!" I laughed and Bobby looked surprised, shocked  
and confused.  
"Thank you." He pulled back.  
"The ring is absolutely beautiful." He laughed and looked at me.  
"I see she wasted no time in showing that to you."  
"Of course not.and that's how it should be. If I had that ring I wouldn't  
be hiding it either.then again, it's hard to hide it." The three of us  
laughed and walked to our table.  
"The others should be here soon." Bobby ordered us a red wine and we were  
only there about five-ten minutes before the others started arriving. Once  
everyone arrived we ordered our meals. Everyone was being really nice to me  
and I just went along and was really nice back except for one  
person.Ellenor, she didn't seem to like me too much. She would come off  
harsh, cold and quick. Bobby stood up once we all finished our meals and  
waited for everyone's attention. "Hey everyone.I have an announcement so if  
I could please have your attention." Everyone quieted down and Bobby took  
my hand, he looked down at me and I smiled. "The other night Lindsay and I  
got engaged." I looked around the table and everyone was frozen at first  
but then they all smiled and rounds of congratulations were spread from  
everyone but Ellenor. When she finally did say something it was directed  
only to Bobby and not me.  
"Congratulations Bobby." She pasted on a smile and I just looked at her  
strangely. After everyone settled down again we ordered dessert.we all  
enjoyed dessert and coffee and finally had called it a night and it was a  
very enjoyable evening too. Bobby paid and I promised to meet him out at  
the car, I wanted to stop in the bathroom first but he told me he didn't  
want me walking through the parking lot by myself. He was such a worry  
wart.it was a miracle he was letting me pee by myself.but Bec had to stop  
in the bathroom too so I guess he felt I was in safe hands? While we were  
washing our hands I looked over at her.  
"What do you think I've done to Ellenor?" She looked back at me.  
"What do you mean?"  
"With Ellenor.I think I did something wrong. She doesn't seem to like me."  
"Oh.she's Ellenor, she doesn't handle adjustments very well. I'm sure if  
you just give her time she'll be happy and laughing." Bec smiled at me and  
I smiled back.  
"Yeah.you're probably right." I dried my hands. "Thanks." She patted me on  
the back.  
"Take care.I'll call you in the week and we can get together for lunch or  
something."  
"Okay.bye." She gave me a quick hug.  
"Bye Bec." I looked in the mirror and fixed up my make up a little bit when  
one of the bathroom stalls opened and none other then Ellenor came out of  
it. I just continued to fix my makeup and she washed her hands. It was very  
uncomfortable but eventually I spoke up. I put my makeup away and turned to  
her. "Why do you hate me?" I asked her.  
"I don't hate you." She didn't convince me.  
"You could've fooled me." I spoke bitterly. She turned fully too me and  
looked angry.  
"Look I don't' hate anybody.I dislike some people, if you're wondering if  
you're one of them.yes you are. Okay? Are you happy?" I put my makeup away.  
"There that wasn't so hard was it?" I zipped my purse. "Now.could you tell  
me why?"  
"Look there's just some people you like and some you don't. You haven't  
done anything besides the obvious cheating to be with Bobby. I just I don't  
like you and I'm sorry if that hurts. I'm happy for Bobby that's all. I  
love Bobby, and because he's happy I'll be civil and friendly with you  
because I want him to continue to be happy." I looked at her.  
"You all care that much don't you.? I mean about him."  
"Of course.we're all best friends. We want to be there for each other and  
be happy for each other." I smiled.  
"Well, I'm glad he's got all of you guys.even if you don't like me. For you  
to at least go through the trouble of being nice to me just to make him  
happy." I smiled. "Well, it.it means a lot to me. He needs people to look  
after him, I can't always do it you know?" I laughed kind of.  
"Yeah.that's for sure." We both laughed a little and then we were quiet  
again. "Look, if you tell anyone I was laughing with you I'll beat ya." She  
was serious but also laughing kind of.  
"I promise.I won't." I took one more look in the mirror and walked to the  
door.  
"Lindsay.?" I turned around.  
"I know I might not like you but it's not something you did. It's.well it's  
just me. But I'm glad Bobby's happy and I know you make him happy so  
please, just take care of him." I nodded my head.  
"I will.you don't have to worry about that." With those last words I walked  
out of the bathroom and saw Bobby waiting.he was DEFINITELY worried.  
"You okay?" I nodded my head and reached for his hand.  
"Ellenor was in there."  
"Oh.?"  
"Yeah.she just wanted to tell me she was.uh.happy."  
"I see.well you ready to go?"  
"Yep." We went home and watched some television before heading off to bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Three months later Bec and I were shopping in David's bridal for gowns. I  
wanted mine designed myself and the bridesmaids were wearing beautiful baby  
blue pastel colored dresses, they were very simple.they were floor length  
and off the shoulders with a round neckline. Bec (who was my maid of honor)  
was wearing a sage green spaghetti strapped dress with a matching sage  
green lace shawl. My bridesmaids and maid of honor would all be carrying  
bouquets of red and white roses and the men all had a single white rose  
boutonnière with the exception of Bobby who as the groom got the honor of  
wearing a red and white rose boutonnière. My bouquet was red and white  
roses with some January lilies mixed and arranged in with them. It was  
beautiful.very large. I was afraid I was going to drop it. I had three  
bridesmaid, and two flower girls. My bridesmaids were my sister Rachael,  
Bobby's Cousin Susan and my best friend from college Kim. The flower girls  
were my little 4 year old niece Emma and Bobby's god daughter Claire. They  
were in off white lace dresses and their baskets would be full of red and  
white roses. (If you're wondering whether or not I have a thing for red and  
white roses.yes I do!) Bobby had three ushers along with his best man. His  
ushers were his father, his cousin Matt (Susan's husband) and Jimmy. His  
best man would be Eugene. Our wedding was going to be at St. Mary's church  
(Bobby's church) it was on the large side. Our list had stopped at 253  
people last night when we were going through the menus. Bobby had been such  
a HUGE part of this planning so far and I was VERY shocked, either because  
men never are involved in the planning or because with my previous marriage  
he didn't do a damn thing. It felt more intimate more personal having him  
help me too.because I knew this wasn't all my planning, he was putting his  
take of the planning in on it. The wedding was three and a half months  
away. May 21st. The reception is going to be held at my mother's house in  
her backyard. The following day is a Sunday and Bobby and I were going to  
have a brunch with the wedding party and my mother. After the brunch we  
were off to Fiji where we are going to spend seventeen days of bliss  
together. Tomorrow Bobby and I were going ring shopping at Tiffany's. So  
here Bec and I were picking the gowns up and I was getting fitted for mine.  
"Bec.come here!" I yelled from the back room where my dress was being fit.  
She came running in. "It's almost done!" I was smiling. My dress was going  
to be perfect. It was long.the train went on for about five and a half  
feet, it was a strapless dress and I was going to wear white gloves that  
stopped at my elbows. I didn't want a full veil so I got a tiara with lots  
of diamonds and a long piece of lace was going to be put into my hair going  
down the back. Bobby always told me how he loved my hair up because I was  
always wearing it down so I decided to keep my hair in a half bun and the  
lace piece would be wrapped into that.the rest of my hair is going to be  
curled (the pieces hanging down.) After today I still had one more fitting  
to go to but I was bringing my dress home to show Bobby. I know I know.I'm  
not supposed to but I couldn't help it.I wanted him to see it so bad.  
"Linds, it's gorgeous! Wait till Bobby sees this." I laughed and had some  
tears in my eyes.  
"Do you think he'll like it?"  
"Like it!! How could he not! Lindsay it's absolutely beautiful. He'd be  
stupid if he didn't like it." I laughed. The designer told me I could go  
change and she'd put my dress in the bag so I could bring it home. Bec came  
into the dressing room area with me. "Lindsay.this is so exciting!" She  
squealed and I laughed.  
"I know.I know." I came out in a pair of Bobby's sweats and a Red Sox t-  
shirt.  
"Ready to go to lunch.?" I nodded my head.  
"You betcha.!" We laughed and walked out of the store with my wedding dress  
and Bec's dress. Bobby promised to come down with me after we picked our  
rings out tomorrow to get the other dresses because there were too many for  
me to get by myself. We put the dresses in my car and drove to our favorite  
luncheon place. After an hour and a half long lunch I dropped Bec off at  
her apartment and after making our next lunch date drove home. I walked in  
and called out Bobby's name.  
"I'm in the kitchen." I heard him and walked into the kitchen where he was  
getting a beer from the fridge. "Want one?" He held one up.  
"Yes please." He handed me one and we walked towards the living room. "Will  
you come down to the car and help me get my dress up in the closet?" I  
asked him.  
"Sure." We walked down and when he saw how big the bag my dress was in was  
he almost died. "Gees Linds.what the hell is this? The whole wedding  
party's wardrobe?" I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed.  
"Be careful.don't get this ANYWHERE near the ground and don't' touch  
anything but the bag with your fingers. Got it.?" He looked at me and  
pretended to be scared.  
"Yes mommy." I laughed.  
"It's my dress Bobby.It's important." I looked at him seriously.  
"I know.I understand.I'll be careful."  
"Thank you." We carried it up to the apartment and into our bedroom.  
"Okay.be careful; lets lay it on the bed GENTLY!" I was worried about my  
dress. Bobby just laughed at me. "Now get out of here and I'll be out in a  
second." He looked at me strangely.  
"Why.?" I pointed to the door.  
"Just do it will ya.?" I gave him a quick kiss and pushed him out the door.  
I started to undress and unzipped the bag my dress was in. I carefully took  
it out and put it on. I threw my hair up just any old way not caring right  
now and I took the tiara out of the box and put that on. I looked in the  
mirror and made sure it looked semi good. Once I finished I yelled to Bobby  
and told him to sit in the living room on the couch. I opened the door and  
asked him if he was on the couch JUST making sure! Once he promised me he  
was I slowly walked out to him and stood in the middle of the living room  
and I waited.I was nervous he wouldn't like it. He sat there just looking  
at me which made me even more nervous. After a few minutes I couldn't take  
it anymore. "Bobby.?" Nothing.  
"Bobby.?" He just looked on at me in awe. Finally I walked over to him and  
he stood up and put his hands on my waist.  
"Baby." He whispered and just smiled at me. I smiled and tears formed in my  
eyes.I knew he like what he was seeing. "You are.this dress.it's." He  
stopped and I laughed. "You are an angel. You look like a princess." I  
smiled and threw my arms around his neck. I cried into his shoulder as he  
kept going on about how beautiful I looked. He pulled back and kissed me.  
"I can't wait for our wedding." I smiled and hugged him so hard we lost  
balance and fell to the couch.  
"Me either." We both looked at each other and laughed and I leaned in for  
another kiss. "So.you really like my dress?"  
"Lindsay! Stop asking dumb questions.of course I love it! You are such an  
angel.you're always beautiful but baby.seeing you in this dress right here  
just in our living room.I.it just it makes me choke up, there is NO way I'm  
going to be able to hold back my emotions on our wedding day." I  
smiled.Bobby was not the emotional type.he never cries so this was a  
completely different side of him I was seeing. "You are such a princess." I  
smiled.  
"I feel like one." He kissed me again.  
"You should.I'm gonna make you feel like a princess on our wedding day, I  
promise." I smiled and leaned my forehead against his.  
"You don't have too, you make me feel that way everyday." He smiled and  
kissed me.  
"What do you say since you've got this dress on already you and I get a  
little ahead of ourselves and practice the honeymoon too?" I laughed and  
kissed him. I wrapped my arms around his neck.  
"I'd say lead the way my prince." He smiled and kissed me.  
"As you wish my princess." I giggled and he picked me up. "Oomph.Linds, I  
dunno if I can carry you."  
"Why.?"  
"Because this dress weighs a ton."  
"Oh.come on muscles man, you can do it.unless well you know.you're too weak  
or something, I wouldn't want you to strain yourself." I knew that'd cut  
his ego and he'd demand I let him carry me.  
"Oh really.? You think I'm weak? I'll show you weak Mrs. Soon-to be  
Donnell." I laughed and squealed as he lifted me in his arms and ran into  
the bedroom slamming the door behind him. We lay in each other's arms  
afterwards catching our breath and talking about our wedding and everything  
that was in for our future. I turned in his arms and snuggled into his  
chest.  
"MMM.I love you Bobby." He kissed my head.  
"I love you too baby..."  
"And in three months we'll finally be married."  
"I know.I can't wait." I smiled and closed my eyes.  
"Me either.me either." And that's the last thing I said before drifting to  
sleep wrapped in his arms.dreaming about my prince and I.  
End of part 9. 


End file.
